


If There's hope

by Kaolla



Series: Becoming Fate [2]
Category: Log Horizon
Genre: F/M, Fame, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Music, raid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaolla/pseuds/Kaolla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's inevitable. Things change, and life pulls friends down separate paths. In dealing with yearning and confusion in the wake of such change, the young duo of Log Horizon must decide their fate. The road to happiness is wrought with uncertainty and misunderstanding. But if there's hope...there's a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friendship is the Shadow of the Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I finally have my next installment of writing for the Log Horizon series! I don’t want to reveal too much before we begin but I will say that this takes place about three and a half years after the Catastrophe.
> 
> Also as usual, I’m using the spelling of Rudy’s full name according to how he signed it in the anime. 
> 
> And I always forget this part. I do not own the genius that is Log Horizon. I only own the OC’s created for the purpose of my plot.

  
Lonely.  
  
As she sat on the roof of the guild house, it was her strongest and most penetrating thought.  
  
It was strange, as she was often surrounded by others. Her band mates. Her fans. Her guild mates, though these days only on the rare free evening. So why? What was so different about his company?  
  
"Isuzu-san?"  
  
She turned her head slowly, distractedly even, and realized her younger friend was smiling down at her.  
  
"Minori-chan? I thought you were with Karasin..."  
  
“We finished our work early. Chief said you were home so I came looking for you.”  
  
“Oh…” She trailed with a smile, which seemed much too polite and forced to Minori's eyes.  
"Heh. They really work you like crazy over there, don't they? Yeah, rehearsal got out earlier than expected. It's nice to have an evening off, isn't it?”  
  
Minori smiled back and took a seat next to Isuzu.  
"Honestly, Isuzu-san. It's nothing compared to how much you work. Between rehearsals, concerts, appearances and the time you spend composing and practicing on your own, I'm surprised you even have time to sleep."  
  
Isuzu giggled lightly.  
"Well I love what I do, so it hardly even seems like work!"  
Minori frowned, sensing the switch in Isuzu’s mood. This time she could tell Isuzu's smile was real.  
  
“Isuzu-san, I can't help but notice that these days, you're only happy when your playing. Which isn’t bad but, the rest of the time it's like your just going through the motions."  
  
Isuzu seemed startled for a moment, her bright eyes growing wide at Minori’s perceptiveness. Then her expression dropped with a sigh.  
"Oh I don't know. I'm just..."  
  
"It's because you miss him, isn't it?" Minori asked softly, giving her a knowing look.  
  
Isuzu couldn't quite meet her gaze, so she shifted it down to her hands and then up at the night sky.  
  
"Minori...why do I think about him all the time? I'm so lucky that people like my music but, sometimes I wish that..."  
Isuzu bit her lip, unable to finish the thought out loud.  
  
The fact of the matter was that she, Isuzu of Log Horizon, was now an immensely popular musician. Between the concerts she held around the city, special events, and band rehearsals, her schedule was stretched pretty thin. Her best friend, Rundllehaus Kode, was now what Adventurers considered a professional raider. He, along with 23 others, travelled the whole of Yamato, completing any and all raids for the purpose of attaining rare items. As such, he was generally absent from Akibahara for weeks or months at a time.    
  
Isuzu had never felt so lonely in her life. Almost miserable sometimes. The only other time she had felt the pain of misery in her life was while trapped in Hamlin. But at least in Hamlin she had friends.  
  
No...That's unfair of me. I have more friends now than I did then. I just didn't know him back then. And I don't get to have him now.  
  
"I wish that doing what we love didn't mean being apart.” She whispered, finally looking over at the petite kannagi.  
  
"Is that all?" Minori prodded, sensing the frustration in her friend's voice.  
  
To Minori's surprise Isuzu began to laugh.  
“Sorry! I sound too depressed, even to my own ears. It's just that I really do miss him! It's like, there's a hole in my chest. And this weight pressing down on me. I wish I knew why."  
  
Her hand came up and rested over her heart, a soft glow rising to her cheeks.  
"I mean, we talk all the time. It isn't as if I haven't spoken to him in weeks."  
  
Isuzu giggled fondly, thinking to their last conversation. He had entered into an argument with another mage in the party, over whether ramen or beef stew would be the better choice at fighting off the coming winter chill. It was so ridiculous, and she didn't have to be there to know Rudy had most certainly instigated it.  
  
"I find myself missing so many little things about him. Like how his hair would stick out all over the place in the morning before he fixed it. How obsessed he got with shogi when we showed him how to play. And when we would work together in combat...the way he would smile at me so proud of himself when he used one of his powerful spells."  
  
Minori giggled, remembering all those things too. While she also missed Rudy when he was away, Minori understood that it was different for Isuzu. After all, she had left Crescent Moon to follow him Log Horizon. Minori was sure that their honest feelings for one another was what made them such a great team.  
  
She had realized a long time ago that they told each other everything. It had been a night much like this one, with little cloud cover to filter away the light of the waxing moon. Minori had determined to spend the evening on the balcony alone with her thoughts, but instead found the space otherwise occupied. She remembered being frozen in place at the doorway as she witnessed Isuzu and Rudy sitting close together on one of the lounge chairs. They were merely laughing and talking together quietly, and at first Minori told herself she was overreacting. But then Rudy suddenly put an arm around her and affectionately called her by a name that wasn't Isuzu. Her real name.  
  
Minroi made sure to forget the name, understanding she really had stumbled in on a private moment. He was probably only allowed to call her by it when they were alone. But it was then that she fully grasped how close the two were. This distance must be really hard on them both.  
  
“Whenever I do the dishes with Chief, I think about how he bragged about being really good at chores.” Minori snickered, muffling the noise with a hand.  
  
“That’s right! Spoiled little dog. Come to find out he’d never done house work in his life!” Isuzu huffed in halfhearted annoyance.  
  
“To his credit, he never once complained. He does his share, even if it took him a while to get the hang of it.”  
  
“Oh believe me, I know. Who do you think taught him? And I still had to do his laundry most of the time. He’s really good at ruining shirts.”  
  
They chuckled together, finding comfort in the fond memories.  
  
"Remember when he made us lose the three legged race? He's so obnoxious."  
  
Minori nodded, noting how affectionately Isuzu insulted him.  
  
"I miss hearing you two argue at dinner. 'Rudy, eat some vegetables!' 'But Miss Isuzu, vegetables are beneath my magnificence!'" She mimicked their voices, making Isuzu roar with laughter with her imitation of the way he flipped his hair.  
  
"That guy would eat nothing but meat if I didn't do that! He’s too hopeless.” She replied while leaning forward, her smile crinkling the corners of her eyes.  
  
"I still can't believe you yell at him like you do. And he listens to you every time too. I mean, when Rudy-san is really fired up and intense, he's a little scary. But from the very beginning, he never intimidated you. Where I would shrink back, you would charge forward and tell him to calm down. Or shut up."  
  
"Well that's because he's..."  
  
"I know. He's your golden retriever, as you like to put it."  
  
"Exactly! He's...so beautiful and regal, but then he opens his mouth and says the stupidest thing you've ever heard! But at the same time he's so wonderful! No one can make me laugh the way he can. Even if he doesn't even mean to half the time. I can really be myself around him."  
  
A brief silence enveloped the two girls, disrupting the previously playful atmosphere around them. Before it could get too heavy, Minori spoke.    
  
“Isuzu-san…I know we are all friends. I know we all miss him. But I think the way you're feeling with him gone is so much more than that. I also think you already know the answer to your question. You know “why’.”  
She offered a kind smile to her older, freckled friend, hoping Isuzu would find some clarity in her words.  
  
"More than that, you say? I've been wondering about a lot of things lately, but…Minori…how am I supposed to know? Sometimes I start thinking there might be more to it, but then I think I”m just sad that our lives are on different paths right now.” Isuzu paused with a non committal shrug.  
“He's doing what he loves and I'm doing what I love. The days we spent battling and wasting time together are like a distant dream now. That's all. It’s a bit impossible. I guess that's why...why I don't know what's best anymore."  
  
"You think you don't know, but you can admit that he's so special to you so easily. Surely, if you know you feel a certain way, then those feelings are special too."  
  
Isuzu sighed.  
"Oh, probably. Maybe…but no, it's probably that I haven't seen him in a long time. It's making me all confused." She said quietly, shaking her head as if the action were capable of clearing away all the confusion in her heart.  
  
"Are you guys talking about Rudy-ni?" Touya's voice cut in suddenly.  
  
Isuzu flushed, not having heard him approach.  
"M-maybe..."  
  
He snickered and took a seat across from Minori.  
"Minori and I were just…its just a discussion I guess..."  
  
"About Rudy-ni."  
Touya pressed again, leaning forward slightly, his expression revealing just how much he was enjoying Isuzu’s timidity on the subject.  
  
There was a long silence before Isuzu finally nodded.  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Do you like him?" He asked plainly, making her gasp and blush like crazy. Minori, at least, had not come straight out and said it.    
  
This time there was an even longer silence, which stretched out into the darkness. Isuzu's hands fingered a necklace, the one with the leather tag she wore all the time.  
  
"Maybe." She finally answered, still sounding unsure of herself.  
  
"Why the hesitation?" Touya questioned, cocking his head to the side.  
"It's not as if he doesn't love you back."  
  
"And why would you think that?" Isuzu scoffed, rolling her eyes a little at the comment.  
  
"Because he told me he did."  
  
She blanched and stared back at Touya in disbelief.  
"Quite a long time ago now, actually." He added.  
  
"How long?" She whispered, trying to pretend her head wasn't spinning and swimming with a million questions.  
  
"A little after we got back from getting our magic bags. When we headed west."  
  
Isuzu choked. That was three years ago now.  
"You can't be serious." She said finally, a hand subconsciously running through her loose hair.     
  
"It's the truth." Touya said with a nod.  
  
She bit her lip, taking this new information in.  
  
"Are you going to tell him?" Minori asked earnestly, an excited expression on her face.  
  
"Tell him..." Isuzu echoed.  
After all this time...was he waiting for me? Has he given up? He must have...He should have...  
  
"I just…” She trailed, covering her face with her hands.  
  
This was too much to process. And only served to prompt more confusion. More questions.  
  
"You should. Well, I think so at least. It would be nice to see you and Rudy happy." Minori said softly.  
  
“I…That’s…There’s still another...what? Three weeks before he comes back to Akiba? Maybe four?" Isuzu gave a short laugh, filled with unease.  
  
“I’ll figure it out as I go.” She decided firmly, composing herself with a deep breath.  
  
"Have you talked to him? How's he doing?" Touya asked with interest.  
  
Isuzu’s eyes opened and she offered Touya an easygoing smile.  
"It's been a couple of days but he's..."  
  
She recounted everything Rudy had told her about the current raid he was participating in. It was full scale, and moderately difficult. Their goal was to obtain super rare phantasmal class gear and items. Useful things that could only be gained through hard work and cooperation between friends. He had hooked up with this ragtag lot of people last year by complete accident. A group of Adventurers from different backgrounds and different guilds, they traveled all around Yamato, completing any major raids they could find. Rudy was having a blast being with them. He was making a load of gold doing so too. They would be gone for months at a time, and when the group did return to Akiba, the longest they ever stayed was two weeks before shoving off again. New raid, new gear, new adventures.  
  
Isuzu was happy for him, but immensely gloomy that she couldn't go too. Being away from the friend she had grown so close to over the years was hard. If her music career hadn’t picked up like it did, she would have followed him in a heartbeat. Like she always did.  
  
She sighed and thought about the few phantasmal class items she actually owned. They were earned from some smaller scale raids she participated in before her music started to get popular.  
  
It would be nice to get a better cloak. And a better spear. And it would be wonderful to work with him again.  
  
  
But the fact remained that it wasn't possible for Rudy to take her with him on his adventures. She had contracts to fulfill, rehearsals, and leagues of people lining up to see her play. Her following was becoming extensive, consisting of Adventures and People of the Land alike. She was Akiba's very first celebrity, and had even opened up the door to other bards getting popular and able to do things with their music. While she was disappointed it kept her away from Rudy, she couldn’t hate it. This was truly something she loved. It was fulfilling, knowing she was touching the hearts of so many people.  
  
Eventually, the twins excused themselves for the night and Isuzu listened as they bickered the whole way down the stairs. With their departure, she was left alone once more, with only the soft glow of the moon to light her surroundings. It was early October and the crisp fall air was becoming increasingly more chilly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a blanket, stubbornly refusing to go inside.  
  
Eventually, her thoughts roamed back to Rudy, as they usually did. If he were here right now, he would ask her to play for him. She could hear exactly what he would say, imagine all of his elaborate hand gestures and regal expressions.     
It is a wonderfully clear night. The perfect night for one of Miss Isuzu's ballads!  
  
She would smile at him with pure happiness from the bottom of her heart and play for him anything he wanted to hear.  
  
“I wonder what he's doing now?”  
She opened her status screen, checking the time. It was still early, just after eight. She nimbly opened up her friend list, her finger hovering over his name. After a moment of hesitation, she pressed it and placed her palm against her ear.  
  
"Rudy?" She questioned as the line connected.    
  
"Hello!" His voice exclaimed loudly and with evident joy.  
  
"Hi!" She repeated warmly, beaming to herself.  
  
"It is good of you to call. How are you fairing?" He asked, the volume of his voice coming down several levels from his excited tone.  
  
"Good. Just fine. How about you?" She questioned back, pulling at a lose thread on the blanket.  
  
"Very well. Today we took down Oxeshot the Savage. I've obtained a lot of marvelous items off him."  
  
"That's great!" She said, sitting up a little straighter.  
  
Isuzu listened avidly as he filled her in on all of the details. Apparently, in the beginning they were doomed to fail. But then their raid leader implemented a few cleaver tactics, and the group gained enough of an advantage to come out ahead.  
  
"How many more raid bosses do you have?"  
  
"There are six total in this raid dungeon. Oxeshot was the fourth.”  
  
"Wow! So only the fourth and you say you've collected a lot of items already?"  
  
"Yes. I've got quite a few for you as well."  
  
"What?" She said in surprise. She could practically hear the smile in his voice.  
  
"Indeed, they are mostly odds and ends. Charms and debuffs. There's also a new horse whistle. A really nice pair of gloves...."  
  
‘Horse whistle? Gloves?’  Her mind repeated, missing the rest of the list.  
While it was completely normal for Rudy to bring her back small things when he was away, they usually weren't anything so...big.  
  
"A horse whistle?" She inquired.  
"But Rudy..."  
  
"It's okay. I ended up with two. A rare one and a phantasmal class."  
  
"You can't give me horse whistle." She stated firmly.  
  
"Yes I can. If I want to. I haven't used it, so it will be all yours."  
  
Isuzu face palmed at that, immediately understanding his meaning.    
"Rudy...I refuse to accept a phantasmal class horse whistle that I didn't earn myself. Maybe I'll buy the rare one off of you but..."  
  
They continued to bicker about it for several minutes. Phantasmal class gear could only be earned by doing high level raids. And it couldn't be transferred between people. Once you equipped an item, it was tied to your player ID and no one else could use it.  
  
"And what is this about a pair of gloves?" She questioned, tired of shooting Rudy down about the whistle for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Oh yeah, I bought them off of Richard. They're really great. Brown leather, high defense. All that stuff."  
  
"You bought them?" She said incredulously.  
  
"Well yeah. He got them off the item drop the other day so they were rightfully his."  
  
"Rudy..." She sighed in a warning tone.  
  
"What? William is a tank. What's he going to do with a pair of bard exclusive gloves besides sell them? And I did mention to you that we don't have a single bard in our party didn't I?"  
  
Isuzu sighed again. She remembered him mentioning that. How this group of his was able to manage their MP so well without a single bard was beyond her.  
"I guess you have a point." She conceded.  
  
"I know." He replied in an arrogant tone, to which she began to giggle.  
  
"Enough about me. How are things going for you?" He asked suddenly, the inflection of his voice changing.  
  
"Things are good. I had rehearsal all day. But I got the evening to myself for once." She replied, her voice squeezing with suppressed delight. Rudy could see in his mind’s eye how she had shrugged the idea off, tilting her head like it was no big deal.  
  
"I see. Your concert is soon, yes?"  
  
"Yeah. It's in two days. I have dress rehearsal all day tomorrow. Then a sound check the morning of."  
  
"That is exciting."  
  
“Very."  
  
The conversation lagged after that. As Isuzu was trying to think of what to say next he nervously cut in.  
  
"I...I wish I was there to see it." He said softly, disappointment laced throughout the words.  
"I'll bet you have a whole bunch of new songs I haven't heard."  
  
"Not really." She answered him sheepishly.  
"Only like...three."  
  
He huffed at that, clearly displeased.  
  
"They aren't anything special. I'm just giving them a try to see how they hit it off with everyone."  
  
"If they are by you then they have to be wonderful." He replied earnestly.  
"Please play them for me."  
  
"Play? You mean right now? Over the phone?"  
  
"Yes, right now."  
  
“Sheesh.” She sighed, shaking her head.  
“They will most definitely sound better in person, Rudy."  
  
"I don't agree. And I don't want to wait that long. Please, Miss Isuzu."  
  
His voice was soft, pleading, and earnest. Isuzu knew she could never turn down a request from him, if he said it like that.  
  
"Alright." She said equally as soft, reaching for her bag to pull out her lute.  
"Only cuz it's you." She added.  



	2. Friendship is Like the Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isuzu is confused about her feelings, but does know she misses her best friend Rundllehaus Kode. They enjoy an evening conversation together, so where might it lead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, chapter 2! I hope it is enjoyed as much as the first.
> 
> One note is that Rudy’s group has a few enchanters, so that’s how they are able to upkeep their MP during a long raid. Though, my understanding is that bards are second to none in that area, so for raids they really are best. 
> 
> So, on with the chapter, sorry that it’s a little short. At least, a little short for my own liking.

* * *

 

Rudy sat upon a log he and his companions now used as a bench, observing the roaring fire before him, a sizzling kettle of food warming within the flames. Around him, his raid party was scattered about, repairing equipment and playing cards. Ken, a monk class and the raid leader, and Yuuta, an assassin and the second in command, were busy having a strategy meeting for the next day. Rudy, who had never been all that good at strategics, was all too happy to have someone else do the complicated tactical analysis.  
  
Besides, right now he was in his own little world, talking quietly to himself in a way that his companions understood was a phone conversation.  
  
"He's been doing that for a while now." A cleric, named Asami, pointed out to the male sitting next to her.  
  
"Yeah he has. Whoever it is, whenever they talk on the phone they wind up talking all night." The man, called Richard, replied. He was the group's "absolutely best guardian ever". In his own words, of course.  
  
"It's probably a woman." An enchanter named Kyoko, chimed in helpfully with a subtle smirk.    
"I mean, why else would he talk for so long."  
  
"Why exactly, does it have to be a woman?" Came a shrill femme-manly voice. Akira, or Kiri as he like to be called, was their talented Druid and very openly into men.  
  
"He's not even talking anymore. He's just sitting there with a hand to his ear." This was pointed out by Nami, a shy and soft-spoken sorceress. The avid crush she harbored for Rundllehaus was common knowledge to everyone gathered.  
  
"Well, go invite him over here then!" Kyoko urged, pressing Nami forward by the shoulder.  
  
"Yes do that! Go on!" Kiri encouraged, also in the "Rudy is a cutie" fan club.  
  
The short girl hesitantly got to her feet and deliberately picked up a deck of playing cards. She then brusquely made her way over to where he sat, giving him a slight wave when he looked up.  
  
"Rudy-kun. Please come play with us." She said, holding up the deck of cards with a bright smile.  
  
He offered her an apologetic one in return, shaking his head and pointing to his right hand, which was still up against his ear.  
  
She mumbled a startled "sorry", pretending to not have noticed, and then scurried away back to their companions, who sat watching the scene.  
  
"I guess he's still on the phone. Even if he isn't saying anything." She said forlornly to them and they all shot him interested glances.  
  
Rudy sat still and silent, listening to the warm melody drifting through from the other end of the phone. He couldn't help the brilliant smile that attached itself to his face or they way his head swayed softly as he listened. She was on song number three now, and it seemed to Rudy, that each one was even more wonderful than the last. The notes surged and expanded, filling him up to his soul.  
  
Kami-sama, he loved her music! And her singing!  
  
As the notes faded and the song ended, he couldn't help but give her a little cheer in response.  
"That was superb! Magnificent! The melody took my breath away! Everyone is going to love it. I can promise you."  
  
Isuzu was giggling on the other end. His enthusiasm was always a comfort when she felt unsure about anything.  
"I don't quite know that myself, but I'm really glad you like them."  
  
"I do. Very much."  
  
They chatted lightly again, the time passing with either one hardly noticing. Eventually, Rudy noticed the time and that the majority of his companions had already eaten and gone off to bed. It was almost eleven and Isuzu had been falling suspiciously silent every now and again.    
  
"Are you falling asleep?" He asked softly with a teasing laugh.  
  
"No. Of course not." She replied hastily.  
  
"Are you outside?" He inquired, concern evident in his voice.  
  
"Yes. On the roof."  
  
"Aren't you cold?" It was October, after all.  
  
"No. I'm snuggled in a blanket."  
  
He chuckled, as a mental image of her curled up in a soft, thick blanket, popped into his head. How her cheeks, rosy and freckled, would just peek out over the edge of the fringe. How her eyes would shine with the wide smile that was hiding underneath it.  
  
She was silent again, and just as he was about to suggest she go off to bed, her voice murmured, "I miss you." ever so softly.  
He drew in a breath and forced himself to release it slowly, attempting to calm his quickening pulse.  
  
"I miss you too." He breathed, hoping and praying his subconscious hadn't tricked him and made him hallucinate her words.  
  
"You'll be back soon right? Four weeks?"  
  
"Three, probably."  
  
"I see. I wish I could go raiding with you. Even just once."  
  
A sad smile came to his face, as he understood how improbable that was.  
"Me too, Miss Isuzu. You know, we could really use a bard in the group. It would make a lot of things so much easier."  
  
"Why haven't you guys been able to find one?"  
  
"I think it's all just bad luck. Every time we find someone, something comes up or they just decide to back out."  
  
"That's too bad. If the timing were ever right, I would be your bard in a heartbeat."  
  
The wheels in Rudy's mind began to whirl.  
  
‘Timing...that gives me an idea…’ He thought.  
  
"Miss Isuzu...how many concerts do you have scheduled right now?" He asked suddenly, his voice serious and business-like.    
  
"Oh, um...the next three are scheduled for sure. Including the one this week."  
  
"And when are your next two?"  
  
"Well...the second one is at the Willows in two weeks from...tomorrow, and the third one is a private event at Club Sublime, three weeks from Friday. I don't think Henrietta and Liliana have anything else booked. At least, not definitively."  
  
A plan with a small degree of success was twirling and flipping around in Rudy’s brain, flirting with his hopes. By the time they finished this next raid, she should be all done with her currently booked concerts. But...they usually didn't plan the next raid until the current one was over and they were resting in Akiba. By that time it would be too late, and Isuzu will have her next few events already booked. But if he could convince Ken to make a quicker, more in advance decision...  
  
This was all about timing.  
  
"So if we came up with a plan for our next raid soon, then theoretically by the time we set out for it in about a month from now, you could possibly go."  
  
“…Yes. That's right. Assuming Henrietta will allow me that much time off." She answered hesitantly, not wanting to get her hopes up too much.  
  
It was almost the Christmas season, after all. Who knows what she was trying to get lined up for her. But oh, if she could only have one thing for Christmas this would be it!  
  
Rudy let out a breath and she could tell he was concealing the same type of excitement.    
  
"Well...I'll get back to you on that then. Really soon." He said.  
  
"Okay. Please do."  
  
They paused for a moment, each feeling strung up with suppressed emotions.  
  
"You should get off to bed. You have rehearsal in the morning." He muttered tenderly, not wanting to throw her off due to lack of sleep.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. And you have a full day of raiding ahead of you too."  
  
"Yes. We need to both do our best."  
  
“Right." She agreed, nodding even though there was no chance he could see it.  
  
"Well...goodnight. Sleep well. Have a good rehearsal, and I'll call you again soon." Rudy said softly.  
  
"Okay. You too. Goodbye."  
  
They hung up and Isuzu scuffled off to her bedroom, housed in the lonely hallway which contained both her room and his adjacent, empty one. On his side Rudy finally stood from the log, his bottom feeling sore, and stretched out his limbs. Only a few of his companions were still awake, and he waved goodnight to them absently as he retreated to the tent and into his cold bedroll.

* * *

  
The next morning Rudy awoke early and refreshed himself quickly in preparation for the day’s raid. Slowly, his companions began to wake and head to breakfast. Rudy’s eyes, like a hawk's, sought out Ken, the group leader. Finally spotting the taller man near the back corner of the allotted campground, Rudy made a beeline for him.  
  
"Ken, my friend! Good morning!" He greeted brightly, giving the monk a nice firm shake of the hand.  
  
"Rudy, good morning." Ken's deep voice responded sleepily.  
"What brings you over here this early in the day?"  
  
"Well...I have a query, I suppose. I have a friend interesting in raiding with us. A bard." He said deliberately, watching as Ken's eyes snapped to attention, drowsiness fading away.  
  
"Really now?"  
  
"Yes. The thing is, there is little time allowance in their schedule. I know we don't usually plan very far ahead but...if we can get a plan going for our next raid very soon, then we can have a bard in the party. An excellent one, at that."  
  
"Excellent, you say?" Ken echoed, clearly very interested in the prospect.    
  
"Yes. Nomad subclass, so good at scouting. And has a few overskills."  
  
"Really??" He said again, leaning forward in obvious curiosity.  
"What level is he?"  
  
"92."  
When Ken pulled a face, Rudy elaborated.  
“That's level 92 from a beginners level at the start of the Catastrophe."  
  
Ken's sour face smoothed out, relief replacing it.  
"Okay good. So you say if we decide soon, this guy can join up with us."  
  
“Yes." Rudy nodded.  
  
Ken looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to Haru, the swashbuckler sitting next to him.  
  
"That raid in the Pit of Anguish...we could actually get through it pretty easy with a bard, don't ya think?"  
  
"I don't know if easy is the word to describe that one, but yes. We could actually do it."  
  
"Alright! We will be done with this one in the next three weeks. That should be the most it will take. If we rest for a week in Akiba, then we can be off for the Pit of Anguish this time next month. Do you think that would work for your friend?"  
  
Rudy smiled widely and nodded.  
"Yes I believe that might. I'll let you know for sure as soon as I can.”  
  
He walked off, literally gleaming and sparkling with happiness, which Ken took note of. Whoever this friend bard was, it was someone Rudy must really like. He watched as the blonde sorcerer moved to a corner and made gestures which suggested he was accessing his menu.  
  
‘Must be phoning that friend…’ Ken decided with a nod, before turning back to his breakfast.

* * *

  
  
Isuzu reached the end of the stairs and stepped onto the bottom floor of the guild house. She adjusted the strap of her lute, which was slung across her back and pulled up the hood of her cloak. These days, it was hard for her to just go walking about Akiba without covering her face. If she was recognized on the street, she would never make it anywhere. Once she felt secure and unrecognizable she moved on, ready for a full day of rehearsal.  
  
Just as she had pushed the front door open, a ringing sound chimed in her ears. It was a call, and a quick glance told her it was from Rudy.  
  
"Hello?" She answered, anticipation building.  
  
‘Could he have good news?’ She wondered.  
  
"Good morning, Miss Isuzu." Rudy's smooth voice responded, sounding excitingly satisfied.  
  
"Morning! How are you?" She replied cheerfully.  
  
"Wonderful! I know you have rehearsal so I'll make this quick. I just spoke to Ken, the man who acts as raid leader. He was really excited at the prospect of a bard joining the party and so he made a quick decision. If your schedule is still open, he wants to leave this time next month for a raid at the Pit of Anguish. It's a full raid to the south of Akiba. Takes about four days to travel to and is highly difficult. We would probably be back around the end of December. Could...I mean…” Rudy paused to nervously clear his throat.  
  
“Would it be at all possible for you to be gone for that long?” He finally asked eloquently, reigning in nerves swirling in his stomach.  
  
“I think so. As long as Henrietta hasn't made any new contracts for me, that is. I know she wanted to organize some kind of Christmas concert, but I haven’t heard any details so I'm not sure how it’s going. I'll talk to her as soon as I can today, alright?"  
  
"Okay. Just let me know. It would be really great if this works out.” He replied, absently running a hand through his hair.  
  
"Yeah it would." Isuzu replied wistfully, a small smile coming to her lips.  
  
"Well, I'll let you go. We're about to start off for the day anyways."  
  
"Alright. Have a good run, Rudy."  
  
"You too, Miss Isuzu."  
  
Isuzu hung up and scurried off, intent to have a conversation with Henrietta the first moment she had a break. She just had to let her go. Henrietta was a bard too. She had to understand…


	3. Excitment Burns Like a Cold Flame

The office was bright and fluffy, full of all the cute things girls love. It was just as Crescent Moon guild master Marielle and her second-in-command Henrietta wanted it. Warm and inviting.

But right now Henrietta sat at her desk, staring at the impossible pile of documents before her and groaned. The office was feeling anything _but_ warm and inviting. She was biting off much more than she could chew these days. Between her duties to Crescent Moon as one of their leaders, helping Marielle with Round Table work (which, lets be honest here, she was hopeless with), and hiring herself off as the esteemed manager to the most popular music Idol in Akibahara, she was swamped! Bogged down with work 24/7.

"Henrietta-san, I took a look at these documents as you asked. And I've brought you some tea." A quiet voice flowed from the doorway.

Henrietta looked up and saw fellow guild member, Liliana, walking toward her. She was a cute druid elf girl with long dark hair and at least a head shorter than Henrietta was. Liliana had been with Crescent Moon since well before the Catastrophe and was considered one of its veteran players, despite having a mid sixties level. Henrietta smiled widely at the sight of her.

"Wonderful! Now if you could take a look at these contracts for me, I would like for you to point out anything you don't like about them. Then we can discuss a counter offer, if need be. Which is most likely." She sighed.

Liliana set down the tray of tea and traded documents with Henrietta, accepting the thick stack with grace. As of now, Henrietta had too much work on her plate. But Liliana wished for more responsibility within the guild, so she was working hard under Henrietta's instruction, doing anything and everything to help out. These days, a lot of what Liliana focused on was for Isuzu of Log Horizon.

Isuzu had talent. But if it had been left up to Isuzu, she would hold every concert for free and never make any money. This may not have been their real world, but it was _a_ real world. And people would still take advantage of others in this world just as they would in their own. Henrietta firmly believed that when you had a talent, you should take pride in it. Part of that pride is charging a cover fee for others to enjoy your talent. After explaining this to the younger Bard, Henrietta had an epiphany. She could manage this girl's career! The only person in Log Horizon with the ability to do so was Shiroe, and Henrietta burst into laughter at the idea of him managing contracts for a pop idol.

So that was that. Henrietta began orchestrating all of Isuzu's gigs around town, as well as her compensation for those gigs. She received a certain percentage for herself. But eventually she brought Liliana in on it, when it became clear that Isuzu's fame was going to continue to skyrocket. And the more her fame skyrocketed, the more time the job began to take. While it had not been the original plan, once she was ready Liliana would fully take over the role of Isuzu's manager. For they both agreed that Isuzu needed a manager who could focus solely on her career, without Round Table work to take away from it.

Suddenly, the front door of the office flew open, and the aforementioned little pop idol came bounding in.

"Isuzu-chan!" Henrietta exclaimed, looking up from the stack of papers in surprise.

"What are you doing here?"

"Henrietta-san. And Lilian-san. It's good to see you both."

The tall elf girl smiled at Isuzu and offered a small bow in greeting. Isuzu bowed back, used to her quiet ways. Liliana was Henrietta's apprentice in all matters of business regarding Crescent Moon Alliance. Even though she was no longer a member of Crescent Moon, Henrietta had been willing to led Isuzu a hand with her career. Isuzu had originally thought it strange, but now she was eternally grateful to Henrietta and now Liliana, who were both her acting managers. At present, Henrietta did most of her contract work, while Liliana did most of the traveling. Isuzu smiled at both women brightly, not having seen either face to face in quite some time.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a rehearsal right now?" Liliana inquired, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"We are taking an hour break for lunch." Isuzu responded, still smiling brightly.

"So what brings you here? You really should eat on your lunch break. Is everything okay?"

"Oh everything is fine! I just wanted to know a little about my upcoming schedule. I have the Willows and Sublime coming up. Is that all?"

"Well, for now that's all. I've had a few meetings but nothing is definite yet. There's a possibility for a concert at Bullocks on Christmas Eve but..." Henrietta paused and pulled a face.

"The manager there is being really difficult. We've drawn up three contracts so far and are getting nowhere. I just asked Liliana to look over the latest one, but I'm not expecting much."

"So nothing is decided then?" Isuzu pressed, leaning forward against Henrietta's desk.

"No. It's not."

Isuzu's face radiated happiness as she exclaimed, "Don't add anything to my schedule for the rest of the year!"

Henrietta nearly choked.

"The rest of the year? But..."

"Please!" Isuzu pleaded with a bow.

"There's this raid. Rudy's leaving for it next month and I want to go with him. I want to participate so badly. But it's going to take a while so I can only manage if I don't hold any concerts until the new year. It would mean the world to me."

"Isuzu, you can't possibly expect to..."

"Alright." Henrietta said loudly, interrupting Liliana's reprimanding speech.

"In that case, I will drop the Bullocks contract. We will set our sights on the new year."

"Alright?" Liliana repeated disbelievingly.

"You mean...I can go?" Isuzu questioned in equal disbelief.

Even though Isuzu was letting her hopes get up, deep down she had believed Henrietta would turn her down flat and tell her she couldn't possibly take that much time off.

"Yes. If a raid is what you really want to do, then I will make sure your schedule allows for it."

Tears of happiness began to pool in the corners of Isuzu's eyes and she let out a shout of joy.

"Oh thank you! This is so wonderful! I can't wait to tell him!" She came forward and crushed Henrietta into a hug.

"You should get back to rehearsal." Liliana said quietly, pointing to the time.

"Yes! Yes, you're right. I'll be off. Thank you again!" And she scurried away out the door and off to meet up with her band once more.

"A raid? Seriously?" Liliana turned on Henrietta incredulously as soon as Isuzu was out of sight.

"Liliana...Isuzu-chan is not a machine. She needs a break too. And she's an extremely talented bard. Not just in a musical sense, but in combat as well. You know everyone in Log Horizon is skilled. Isuzu has trained long and hard since the Catastrophe and has a masterful approach to the bard class. So if she feels the need to go on a raid, then we should let her go. It will surely lift her spirits. I can tell she has been lonely without Rundllehaus-kun."

Liliana frowned for a few moments, thinking it over before finally nodding.

"Okay. I understand."

She looked down at the pile of documents in her hands.

"I guess we don't need these any more."

"No I suppose we don't. Though, I don't think the manager actually thought we would drop him. I believe this will work in our favor."

"Huh? Really?"

"Yes. Nothing makes people cave in more than rejection."

Henrietta's eyes flashed up to Liliana's, her glasses reflecting the light.

"I think it's time we paid him a little visit. I'll need you watch closely at how I handle this."

Liliana nodded resolutely, noting the slightly evil smile on the older woman's face.

* * *

Dress rehearsal ran until late into the night. As Isuzu tiredly trudged home to her guild house, she pulled up her friend list. It might be a little late and she may be tired. But Isuzu felt she might burst if she kept the news to herself any longer. It took several moments for his groggy voice to answer her call.

"Hello?" He said, sounding a little dazed.

"Rudy, I'm sorry I'm calling so late. Were you asleep?"

"Mmmmh." He replied, trying to sit up and sound a little more refined.

Isuzu began to feel bad. Of course he would be asleep; It was after midnight.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Everything is fine. Great actually. I'm know it's late, but I'm barely out of rehearsal so I couldn't call earlier."

"You're not even home yet?" He repeated in concern.

"Yes well...there were a few things that needed tweaking, and then a light display came down and we all pitched in to…ah, but that's not what I called to tell you. Rudy..."

"Yes?" He pressed on in anticipation.

"I can go."

"...What?!" He shouted, and then immediately clapped a hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, can you really? Seriously?"

"Yes. I spoke to Henrietta today. She hadn't planned anything yet and when I told her about the raid she agreed to keep my schedule open until January!"

Rudy's drowsiness melted away, to be replaced by pure, sparkling exuberance.

"Isuzu that is the best news!"

"I know! I couldn't keep it to myself any longer!"

"I don't think I can sleep any longer!"

"Don't say that!" She laughed, reaching the threshold of their guild house and silently entering.

"I just got in so I have to keep my voice down." She murmured, tiptoeing up the stairs.

"I understand. You should get to bed. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay. Rudy I know this is exciting, but go to sleep! I mean it!" She ordered, trying to make her voice sound stern.

"Haha, I shall try my hardest." He replied, excitement still thick in his voice.

"You better. Goodnight!"

She went into her room, put her things down, and flopped onto the bed. Despite her insistence to Rudy that he get to sleep straight away, she found herself very extremely awake.

It was too much. In less than a month, Rudy would be back in Akiba. And one short week later, rather than parting ways again they would be leaving together on another adventure. Her eyes gazed up at the ceiling, mind turning over all the possibilities. She was going to be able to wake him up in the mornings and drag him to breakfast. She would get to fight alongside him and protect him. Spend her evenings laughing with him. All things they used to do every day together. And maybe...maybe they would have a chance to talk about...

Isuzu flushed at that thought.

"What...what am I thinking,.." She whispered to herself.

"He's an idiot. I'm not in love with him."

She rolled over, intent to get to sleep. Just before she nodded off, his image flashed through her mind and Isuzu slipped into a cozy slumber with a big smile on her face.

* * *

The next day, Rudy announced at breakfast to Ken and anyone else who happened to be listening, that his bard friend was willing to join them in the Pit of Anguish.

"Whaaat?" Kira gasped.

"Rudy-kun knows someone like that?"

"Are we really getting a bard? For sure?" Kyoko joined in the conversation in shock.

"So your friend can make it?" Ken questioned once more.

"Yes. The timing is perfect."

"Must be a busy dude." Ken mused, stroking his stubble.

"Either way, we're grateful."

He suddenly stood and walked to the middle of the group. 23 pairs of eyes gazed up at him, some knowingly and others curiously.

"Everyone, quick announcement. I have a bit of good news. Rudy has found us a bard to join us in the next raid. I've decided it will be the Pit of Anguish. When we finish here we will stay a week in Akiba and then set out once more. I know we're usually more spontaneous about deciding on raids, but this was the only way Rudy's friend could come. I'm aware that Toko won't be able to join us next time. Does this plan not fit with anyone else?"

The group remained silent and Ken took this as everyone else's assent to the plan.

"Alight. Then we are decided. We have a full 24 person raid next month to the Pit of Anguish."

He walked back to his seat and the group exploded into conversation. Rudy was immediately surrounded.

"Where have you been hiding this friend?"

"Yeah we've been dying trying to get a bard!"

"Is he someone we would know? Or someone from your guild?"

"What's he like? Is he hot?"

Questions were thrown at him in an endless stream.

"They're in my guild and very busy with work. Everything just happened to work out." He addressed everyone.

"So is he nice?"

"Very nice. I think everyone will get along well." He said with a smile then moved away to sit down and eat some breakfast.

Everyone else dispersed reluctantly, still murmuring in excitement. Rudy decided to keep things vague. She was famous after all, so it was best to leave that part out, until they came to it of course.

As he was busy daydreaming about Isuzu and how she was doing, he heard a thick voice suddenly say, "Speaking of bards, Isuzu-chan has a major concert today! And we're stuck here missing it! It's her biggest one of the year!"

A bunch of other voices let out disappointed replies, and Rudy couldn't help his jaw going a little slack.

"So you agree?!" Richard called out in excitement to Kaito, the samurai who had just brought up the subject.

"Agree?" Kaito shrunk back a little at Richard's overwhelmingly fired up expression.

"Yes! I was just on the phone with one of my buddies. He and a bunch of others from my guild are all going together and I'm missing it!"

Rudy listened as a round of conversation took place where everyone agreed about how wonderful and talented she was. Nami and Asami were apparently really big fans.

"She's so cute! Like one of those girls you could be best friends with!" Asami shouted, and Nami agreed readily.

"She's that girl next door kind of hot. Not all done up and high maintenance looking!" Souta, the group's other monk, proclaimed proudly.

"You guys all say that, but she's a celebrity." Kyoko pointed out, cutting into the conversation.

"So?" Richard turned on her with an incredulous look.

"Just because she's a celebrity, it doesn't mean there isn't a chance! She's sweet and pretty and everything else a man looks for in a girl!"

"Right." Kyoko, rolled her eyes.

"I would be willing to bet all that fame has gone to her pretty little head, and she's not really as great as everyone thinks. I mean, she's a bard. She kinda has to be good at music. If this were our old world..." Kyoko trailed off, realizing how many of her companions were shooting her death glares.

"Apparently I'm the only one who thinks so."

"Of course you are!" Richard stood and pointed at her fiercely.

"Have you ever seen that girl play? Were you at the free concert she did for the Libra Festival last month?"

Kyoko was silent for a moment before shaking her head.

"No I wasn't."

The group gasped and began to recount to her just how spectacular that concert had been. Isuzu had been the main event of the festival.

Rudy could come up with few words to say that would do that concert any justice. The special effects that were put in place, the atmosphere, and just the sheer expression of joy on her face as she played for the crowd was dazzling and unforgettable. Everyone had been mesmerized by her. He was pretty sure every man present had fallen in love with her. She was just too good at spinning her melody and demanding everyone's attention.

"She's my dream girl! Absolutely! Oh if Kami-sama could only be so kind!" Richard cooed.

Rudy gave a silent laugh. They would all be in for a surprise next month. But it seemed keeping her identity a secret for now really had been for the best. He stood and placed his plate on the pile to be washed later, when he heard his name being called.

"Yo Rudy! You agree too right?"

"Huh? Agree with what?" He asked, looking at Richard confused.

"About Isuzu-chan! You're a fan of hers too right? You better be!"

Rudy smiled brightly and gave Richard and the others a nod.

"Yes. I most definitely am."


	4. In the Spaces Between Seconds

It was the best concert she had held to date. That is what Isuzu decided as she enjoyed the after party with her band mates. All around her, people were talking and dancing. Eating and getting drunk. But her mind was back to just a few hours ago, when she stood upon that high stage. The music had surged through her and she could see that it was reaching her audience. She could tell just by looking into their faces. Isuzu and her lute were perfectly in synch tonight, filling their melodies with a euphoric happiness. Playing on stage was akin to an out of body experience; all time, place, and sense of self seemed to wash away. Suddenly, all that was left was her and her companion, the lute, bearing their jointed souls for all to see.

Playing on stage left her feeling raw and feverish. Like she was anyone but the timid high school girl she was before the Catastrophe. Here, in Yamato, she could be anyone she wanted to be. Even a musician.

This had turned into her most lucrative concert ever. In fact, she found it more than a little excessive just how much people were willing to pay to see her. This wasn't what mattered to Isuzu, but it was nice to know she was able to help out her guild. She always placed at least 1/3 of her earnings from various concerts into Log Horizon's guild account. It usually wasn't too much, never enough to draw suspicion from Shiroe, who had told her not to do such a thing. He claimed what she earned was her own and if she really wanted to help someone, it should be Crescent Moon, who directly supported her career. But even so, Log Horizon was her home, and Henrietta and Liliana always got their cut anyhow. The problem this time was...even after giving Henrietta and the band their share of the profits, 1/3 of what would be hers was going to more than double Log Horizon's account. It was mind blowing. Maybe she would place it into the account in installments? Or maybe her Guildmaster just wouldn't notice? He had been rather busy as of late.

She finally decided to bank on Shiroe not noticing the account balance. He had never seemed to notice anything before. But... maybe installments too, just to be safe.

 _Oh well..._ She shrugged and drifted back into her thoughts about the concert.

It was really a wonderful concert. So much, in fact, that the venue owner had actually gotten down on one knee after the concert and straight out proposed to her. It was quite the embarrassing ordeal. She got off stage after the last set, all pink with happiness and adrenaline. Suddenly, there he was, rushing toward Isuzu like a bull on a mission. Just as the twins, Naotsugu, Serara, and her various other friends with backstage passes surrounded her for a congratulatory greeting, the young owner named Paul, one of the People of the Land, suddenly pulled out a ring and said "Please marry me! With your talent and my business skills, you'll earn more gold than you could imagine and be known throughout Yamato!"

It may have been a little untactful of her to shout "No!" in his face, but she had just been so surprised! A moment later she took a deep breath and turned the poor lad down properly, with full reasoning of "marriage is not a business contract" and "if you want to schedule future concerts, please speak to Henrietta, my manager." Then Paul admitted that money and fame was only part of the reason, the main reason being she was so pretty and sweet and he was fervently in love with her.

"I'm sorry." She had said with a bow, still clutching her lute in her arms.

"I just don't feel the same way."

He finally scurried off in dejection and she and her friends had headed to the after party. They seemed to be hyped from that scene earlier. Every so often Naotsugu caught her eye, and the gleam that shown told her he was still laughing about it. So was Touya, though he wasn't as good at hiding it.

"This is a great party. Well deserved, of course. You were great!"

A man's voice snapped Isuzu out of her musings, bringing her back to the present. In front of her stood a tall, lanky man. A summoner class named Houshi. He was a stage hand, one of the people in charge of the lighting. In fact, he was the one responsible for the almost fiasco during the dress rehearsal the night before.

"Oh yeah...it's pretty raging right now." She commented back, looking around at all the party goers. Most of whom she didn't know very well or at all.

_If only Rudy was here. Then everything about this evening and the concert would be perfect._

"You were on point tonight. Truly the best I've seen out of you."

The guy smiled at her widely, slightly leaning forward into Isuzu's personal space, that little imaginary bubble that only special people in ones life are allowed to walk into.

"Umm thanks.." Isuzu replied, taking a tentative step back.

Houshi took another step forward, his head tilting to the side.

"So, you wanna get out of here? Find some place quieter and, you know, talk?"

Isuzu stared back at him unblinkingly.

"Uh look I'm-"

As if sensing her distress, both Touya and Minori appeared on either side of her, each grabbing onto an arm.

"Sorry sir, but she's the guest of honor! Isuzu-san can't possibly go anywhere!" Minori apologized sweetly.

"Yeah man! And anyways, she's totally taken so you might as well give up!" Touya said with an overly bright smile.

"Taken? By you? You're just a kid."

"Don't worry about it!" Touya responded, wagging a finger at him until he finally stalked off in defeat.

The twins burst into laughter, and Isuzu couldn't help it if a couple giggles of her own slipped out.

"Thanks guys. I don't know what's up with everyone today."

"Watching you sing and get all sweaty on stage has all the men going!"

Minori, Isuzu, and Touya all looked up to see Naotsugu approaching. Tetra followed at his heels, waving to their guildmates happily.

"You don't have to put it that way Naotsugu-san." Isuzu replied, pursing her lips.

"And you Touya!" Isuzu rounded on him.

"Telling Houshi weird things. By this time tomorrow he'll have spread around that I'm seeing someone."

"Oh come on! You practically are. I mean, Rudy is coming for you in a couple of weeks. After that, it's all going to be the same."

"It isn't like that. Rudy is not 'coming for me' as you put it. He's just coming home after his raid. And Im just accompanying him on the next one. That's all."

"Right, right! That's all, you say. Whatever you call it!" Touya laughed, unconvinced.

Everyone laughed with him while Isuzu pouted. Suddenly, the familiar chime of an incoming call rang in her ears. She answered quickly, pressing a hand to her ear.

"Rudy! Sorry, it's going to be loud."

"Rudy?" Minori questioned.

"Rudy-ni!" Touya shouted.

"Speak of the devil!" Naotsugu laughed, shaking his head.

Rudy could hear his companions shouting his name from her end of the line. And the sound of loud music playing. They must all be together at an after party.

"It is lively there is it not?"

"Yes. And they are all being mean to me!" She continued to pout.

"Surely they are not." He laughed, ignorant to the curious staring of his own companions who were eager to discover what Rudy was smiling so widely about.

"How was the concert? I'm assuming amazing."

"It was great, actually." She replied, not realizing she was smiling like a fool.

"Yo, Rudy! You missed the most hilarious thing!"

Rudy could hear Naotsugu's voice in the background, shouting between fits of laughter.

"No, you didn't." Isuzu cut in quickly.

"You didn't miss a thing."

"Yes he did! Oh man!"

Suddenly Naotsugu's voice was _really_ close. He must be talking right next to Isuzu's lips.

"The owner of the Stage totally proposed to her! Made a big ol' scene and everything! You should have seen it!" He walked off in a rush to avoid Isuzu's fists, laughing wildly and completely oblivious to how red Isuzu had turned.

"Wh-what? To who?" Rudy gasped in shock, sitting up a little straighter fighting off a shiver of dread.

"To me but...it was super awkward. Not funny at all!"

"To you then? So when is the big day?"

Rudy heard himself joke, attempting to smother out the panic he was actually feeling. His mind was racing. There was another man out there, acting upon his feelings of love for her. As Touya would say, coming on to her. But no, it was more than that, this man was actually c _ourting_ her!

"Not you too! That isn't funny! There's no way I would marry someone I barely even know!"

"Heh but now you have broken the poor man's heart and he will die of despair!"

"He will not! And that's why you don't propose to strangers! Rudy, I swear to Kami-sama I'm going to punch you so hard. That's the first thing I'm going to do when I see you!"

He could hear the heat rising in her voice and hastily changed the subject.

"At least the concert was good!"

But his mind still lingered. Rudy could imagine the scene in his head.

**The handsome venue owner, grandly lowering himself onto one knee and producing a magnificent ring. Flashing her a cool smile as he said the words aloud.**

_**"Please marry me."** _

"It was. My best one yet! At least, I think it was!"

**She would smile back, tears glistening in her brilliantly auburn eyes, then slowly extend her hand out to him. He would take it delicately, sliding that magnificent ring upon her finger.**

_**"Of course I will."** _

"The lights went over exactly how we rehearsed, and nothing else went wrong. I was really worried about it after last night."

**The crowd watching the scene would applaud the happy couple, who would both be beaming and glowing in delight. He would stand up and stare at Isuzu lovingly, wrapping her in his arms.**

_**"Forget all about that man, Rundllehaus Kode."** _

"Rudy?"

_**"Rundllehaus who, my love?"** _

"Rudy?"

_**"Merely some insignificant bug who wished for your affection."** _

"Rundllehaus Kode!"

Rudy jumped, realizing he wasn't just imagining it.

"Ah...M-Miss-"

"Are you even listening?" She snapped, obviously annoyed.

"Yes but...it's hard to hear..." He said slowly, and, to him, unconvincingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She deflated, frowning to herself.

"I know it's loud. I'll move somewhere quiet-"

"No, no please don't. You shouldn't leave. We shall talk later."

"But Rudy-"

"Honestly. You need to be out there with everyone. Please enjoy."

"Oh, fine. I guess you're right. Have a good night."

"You too."

He heard the line disconnect and slowly let his hand fall to his side.

"Who was that?" Kyoko asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

She and several of their companions were sitting around the campfire with him, making their own conversation as they pretended not to eavesdrop on Rudy's conversation.

"Did you have a friend who went to the Isuzu concert tonight?!" Richard asked in excitement, practically bouncing from his seat.

"Hey Rudy, you wanna play cards?" Souta shouted from where the tables were arranged.

"Rudy, you okay? You look really pale." Ken noted, peering at him carefully from around Richard's bulky frame.

The voices of his companions sounded so far away.

His head was spinning and he closed his eyes, taking a slow and deep breath. Isuzu is well known now. So men are going to take notice of her. They are going to start liking her and act on it. She will probably receive more offers of love than he could ever imagine. Right now she was indifferent but...what if one day someone comes along who she...

His eyes snapped open and he realized several of his raiding buddies were standing around him looking worried.

"I have consumed too much alcohol and feel nauseous." He said, getting several sympathetic sounds from the girls.

"I believe I will retire for the night."

He rose and retreated to his tent, willing the dreadful feelings away. For now all this attention was unwanted by her. He could relax knowing that and work toward bracing himself for the future, when she does find a man worth her affections.

* * *

One week passed quickly for Isuzu. It was the last week of October, a cloudy day with the first winter flakes of snow settling from the sky. While the idea of snow was nice, it wasn't quite cold enough for it to be nice and fluffy. Sleet was a better description of the phase of water currently raining down on her. Even so, a hooded Isuzu made her way through the streets of Akiba, running various errands. Most of which included buying necessities for her upcoming raid.

Just being able to say it was exciting to her. She had been on cloud nine for the past week, knowing that she would be advancing down an unknown path with her loyal puppy prince. She smiled up at the sky, not really caring that it was a dreary day. Today was perfect. So was yesterday. Tomorrow would probably be too. Besides, this type of weather was best for her to venture out in, since it meant less people on the streets.

There was talk of another festival for pumpkins, but the Round Table seemed really busy these days so Isuzu didn't think it was going to happen. From what she could tell, things in Minami were really beginning to heat up. But that wasn't something she could control.

It wasn't that she didn't care. She really hoped it could all be resolved. The rumors were, the People of the Land in Minami were treated pretty poorly by the Adventurers. She could believe it, if what she saw with the Knights all those years ago was any indication. Hopefully, Shiroe and everyone else would come up with a solution quickly, before it was all out war. She didn't know what she would do if it were up to her.

_Good thing I'm just a musician..._

She shook her head of these thoughts and kept moving, intent on visiting a weapons shop she liked to frequent. Upon arriving at the store front, she was immediately greeted by the manager, one of the People of the Land.

"Isuzu-chan. It's good to see you in again today." He waved happily.

His name was Jacoby, an employee paid to run the store. He had short brown hair and brown eyes with thick lashes. He was a cute Lander, and not at all shy. Of course, he couldn't be if he was to run the shop properly.

"Hi Jake-kun! I just wanted to make sure it was still here."

"Haha, yes the spear is right over there. Though I can't guarantee someone won't buy it. You know, there was an Adventurer in just yesterday asking me all sorts of questions about it."

"Ah! Really?" She gasped with wide eyes, stepping over to the cased spear they were speaking of.

"You know, you really should just purchase it. If you want it so bad. I think you come to look at it on all your days off."

"Maybe I do. But I can't buy it yet. Not until my friend looks at it."

"Why must your friend look at it? I can guarantee its durability."

"That may be but I'm no good at identifying weapons myself and my friend is really good at it! So I'm going to wait. This thing isn't cheap, you know!"

The young man chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever you say. I apologize my boss didn't do that before he left town, but I would bet you anything that your friend is just gonna say the same thing I am. It's better than the one you are using now."

"Yeah, well I'm not so sure. Maybe I'll take you up on that bet."

They both stared each other down, the challenge running like a jolt between them.

"Okay. I have a deal for you then."

Her eyes widened and she flashed him a curious smile.

"I'm all ears."

"I'll put this weapon on hold for you, until your friend gets back into town. No telling the boss."

"Okay..."

"If your friend says it's better than your current one, then you'll buy the spear."

"But, of course!"

"And you also lose the bet and owe me a favor."

"Owe you a favor? What do you want? Concert tickets or something?"

"I'll let you know when I win."

She giggled and leaned forward on the counter.

"Alright. But what if it isn't better and I win the bet?"

"Then you get fifty percent off your next purchase. You can apply it to anything. No telling the boss." He repeated with a laugh.

She narrowed her eyes in thought, sizing up the deal in her head. She was fairly certain this spear was better than her current one. But even if that was the case, she didn't think it was by much. That's why she wanted Rudy to look at it first. So this wasn't a bad bet, in her opinion.

"Okay. Deal." She replied, holding her hand out to shake his.

Minutes later she was practically skipping from the shop in happiness, knowing the weapon she had her eye on could very soon be hers. It was a great feeling, knowing everything seemed to be falling into place wonderfully.

Why exactly did everything feel so wonderful all of a sudden anyways? Even the music she was playing seemed more resonant than usual, the notes swirling around her brighter and much more vivid. And whenever she thought of Rudy, the color of the notes would change, taking on pinkish hues that exploded toward the audience.

She had learned throughout the years that color and sound, as a bard, had everything to do with your emotions. If she could control her emotions on stage, she could control the brilliantly colored display of notes that surrounded her. Her projection determined where the visible notes were placed and her feelings determined their color. When she played casually, they usually lit up in an array, across every pigment in the spectrum. If she concentrated enough and honed in on a single emotion, she could produce notes of a single color. It seemed super straight forward, but even the saturation varied between the feeling of being a little happy and being super happy. Overall, Red was anger. Orange and Yellow were joy and happiness. Green and Blue were negative emotions like sadness, despair, and jealousy. Purple was confusion.

What was pink then? Pink was even more confusing than purple.

Okay, she didn't really wish to dwell on what pink may or may not be. She needed to focus right now. It was the home stretch. Less than a week until her next concert. And then she must play the waiting game for her Rudy to come home. It was making her anxious, nervous and a multitude of other emotions, each so intense she could hardly comprehend them. It made her head spin, but it also made her music all the more beautiful.

* * *

Rudy and his group had finished early for the day. The next two raid bosses had been identified near one another, an alarming sign that could spell doom for himself and his team if they were not careful. It was a well known fact that even raid bosses knew there was safety in numbers. If they attacked without thinking, they could very well end up facing two raid bosses at once.

While Rudy let the competent ones decide on a feasible combative strategy, he sat with his other companions playing cards. He couldn't keep his thoughts from drifting to his beautiful bard friend, patiently awaiting his return. How he wished to hear her sweet voice right now!

_Actually, if she is in rehearsal right now, she should be on her lunch at this time..._

He realized this with a smile, and rose to excuse himself from the group.

"Rudy?" She answered after a couple rings.

"Good day Miss Isuzu."

"Rudy, I was just thinking about you! How is it going? Are you taking a break?"

"We are actually done for today."

"This early?"

"Yes. We ran into some difficulties, which need to be better planned for. It should be resolved by the morrow."

"Well that's good. I was just out running some errands. It's raining or snowing or something right now, so it's perfect to go out in!"

"Perfect weather to go out in?" He repeated, feeling confused.

"Uhhuh!" She agreed, not noticing his confusion.

"So you see, there's this weapons shop in the Cave district. They're selling a two handed spear."

"That sounds like your type of weapon."

"Yeah well, I really need a new one, I'm just no good at identifying weapons."

"Ah I see. The owner can't do that for you?"

"Well, the owner doesn't actually run the shop. The shop manager does and he's one of the People of the Land. So no."

"But shouldn't he have identified it in the first place?"

"Yeah. Yeah he _should_ have, but the manager said he must have forgotten."

"What a businessman. That's quiet a dilemma he has left for you to deal with. I would do it for you, if I could."

"Actually...you can. I kinda made a bet with the manager."

"A bet?" Rudy echoed suspiciously.

"Yes! He's insistent that it's going to turn out better than the one I have, so he agreed to hold it for me until you get back into town."

"He's willing to hold a weapon for two whole weeks?"

"Uh...yeah."

"What kind of bet is this?"

"Don't worry about it. The point is, I'm going to need you to come with me when you get back into town. If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." He answered automatically, still feeling uneasy about this so called "bet" she made.

"Ah, Rudy I'm so excited! I have another concert in a few days and you'll be home in a couple weeks!"

"Haha I am glad you are so happy about this!"

"Oh I am! Goodness, I feel like there's so much I need to get still. It's been a long time since I last camped out! And I've never done such a long raid, I don't even know how many potions is enough or-"

"Miss Isuzu, calm down. Just buy what you like and I'll instruct you on how much you need when I get back to Akiba."

"Promise?" She breathed, feeling super worked up with excitement.

"I promise. You will have everything you need by the time we leave for the Pit of Anguish."

"Good! I've been a little overwhelmed trying to figure it all out."

"Well, that's what you have me for. Haha!"

They chatted together for a while afterward, taking refuge from their every day lives in each other's voices. Rudy could really get the sense of how excited she was about their trip and she could sense a gentle softness to his tone, as if relief had completely washed over him.

"Rudy I hate to say it, but I have to go rehearse with my band now.

"It is fine. I understand." He said, smiling to himself.

"Have a good rest of the day."

"You too Miss Isuzu."

"You know, Rudy, you could...I mean...if you want you could call tonight. I'll be out by then. If you're not too tired or-"

"I will! Most certainly, I will call you. Yes?" He said excitedly.

She could just hear the wide smile he had on his face. She could even imagine how much his tail was wagging right now.

"Okay! Until then." She giggled and hung up, skipping in happiness to the studio she worked out of.

* * *

The next two weeks tested Rudy's patience. He was so ready to be back in Akiba! He was so ready to see her pretty, freckled face again!

They talked almost every night. He was practically over the moon with how much attention he was receiving from her. She called him to hash out every little detail for the coming raid and he readily advised her. What kind of raid would it be? What kind of dungeon? What kind monsters were there? Everything Rudy knew, he told her.

From Isuzu's end, she played for Rudy to soothe out his daily tension. It was like heaven in the middle of a dark, dingy raid cave. Rudy could forget any mistakes he may have made in battle. He could forget the grave, worthless feeling that death brought. And he could forget that dubious vision of Isuzu's perfect man somewhere in Yamato, popping up and stealing her away from him.

Because for now it was just him and her. Sorcerer boy and bard girl. Just as it has always been.


	5. Without Knowing How, When, or Where

Isuzu enjoyed another successful concert during the remaining two weeks. Everything went off without a hitch, and everyone, including her band members, were excited for their upcoming break. Only one more concert to go.

This last one was to be a private concert. There was less pressure to excite the multitudes, but just as crucial to her career. It was to take place three days after Rudy's return. And then there would only be three days to go before they left together. It was now just a matter of waiting.

For two days, Isuzu spent her time piddling around Log Horizon, cleaning and helping Nyanta with meals. In the evenings she spent much needed time talking and laughing with the twins and Serara.

"So he's coming tomorrow!" Minori announced happily on the eve of his return.

"Yeah, coming for Isuzu-neechan." Touya shot her a look and grinned, while Isuzu crossed her arms over her chest with narrowed eyes.

"It's not like that Touya."

"Oh, but I think it is." He snickered.

"How many times do I have to repeat that he's not "coming for me". He's just coming home. Has nothing to do with me."

"Yeah, but this time he's all excited about taking you with him."

"Ah, is he? Did he say that?" She asked nonchalantly, as if the answer mattered not to her.

Touya grinned even wider and leaned forward.

"We spoke the other day and it was practically all he could talk about. It's all you talk about too. You two just need to get a room and get it over with already."

Isuzu gasped and flushed crimson, while Minori proceeded to smack her brother over the head, something she didn't do very often.

"Touya! Don't say stuff like that to a girl."

"He's hanging out with Naotsugu-san too much." Serara stated, shaking her head at him.

"Hehe sorry, but it's true. Hurry up and tell him how you feel!" Touya urged, looking at Isuzu once more.

"Touya, I don't even know how I feel. So don't go giving anyone any ideas!" She scolded, pointing a finger at him harshly.

"Okay, okay fine. I promise, I haven't said anything to him. I'm just picking on you a little. That's all."

"It's okay Isuzu-san! You don't have to feel pressured to say anything. Just let things happen naturally." Serara spoke out helpfully, smiling at her taller friend.

"Thank you, Serara! At least someone understands."

The two girls smiled at each other and everyone laughed, their voices coming and fading with the wind.

* * *

Rudy emerged from the dense woods, the large Adventurer city finally coming into view. He and many others in his group let out a cheer, and most sped up their pace toward the city gate.

_Finally!_

It had been a really successful raid. The group had worked together quickly and efficiently and all had received a bountiful amount of loot. Everyone was thoroughly satisfied and agreed that the next raid would be even better.

The party finally reached the edge of the city and they could hear Ken clearing his throat to address everyone.

"Okay! That was a great run! We will reconvene right here in exactly one week at eight in the morning. Everyone take care of business and relax until then." Ken's eyes scanned he crowd and fell upon Rudy with a nod.

"We will welcome our new member at that time."

With a loud whoop everyone went their separate ways. Rudy took off, eager as hell to get home. It wasn't a long walk, but it felt excruciating. He let out an audible sigh of relief when the large six story building finally came into view. He paused for a moment, shifting the large bag slung over his shoulder, when the double doors to the guild house suddenly flew open and Rudy's vision of perfection flew out.

She shouted his name with a wave and ran toward him, steps springy and excited. As she ran, her hair, which was only braided at the crown, whipped and bounced around her body. Her bubbled, mid-thigh dress and long black cardigan billowed behind her. She looked even more beautiful than his mind's eye remembered. He felt himself drop the knapsack from his shoulder onto the ground.

"Rudy!" Isuzu exclaimed again, and he gasped in surprise and delight as she threw her arms around his neck without the slightest hesitation.

His arms curled naturally around her waist and enveloped her form, pulling it nearer to savor the moment. He couldn't remember ever getting such a physical welcome from Isuzu before and he surely wasn't going to waste it. Rudy's nose buried into her hair and took in her familiar scent. She could feel him humming in contentment, unable to hide his happiness in the moment.

"Welcome home." She whispered, as more shouts sounded behind them.

She let go of him and stood aside as Touya and Minori bounded over energetically. Rudy hugged Minori and fist bumped Touya and they all chattered excitedly and made their way into the guildhouse, where a grinning Naotsugu was waving from the doorway.

"Yo Rudy! You're finally back! Bring anything good home?" Gesturing to the bag Rudy had hastily picked back up.

"Ah yes! A lot this time." Rudy replied happily.

"Chief is making your favorite to celebrate your return."

"Oh, he doesn't have to do that. He did so last time." He said with a smile.

"Nyanta-san always says its his pleasure to cook for his companions." Minori remarked, pointing up the kitchen.

Rudy smiled, noting that the Guildhouse was just the same as ever. The main room with their sitting area and open floor concept was as neat and tidy as always. The staircases running up on either side contained a waving Tetra and Serara, who had just emerged from the kitchen. And of course, the big hulking tree growing through the middle of it all was still there, gigantic and in the way.

"There is our wandering Sorcerer, nya!" Came Nyanta's warm voice.

He appeared at the top of the stairs, brandishing a large tray of steaming sandwiches.

"Just in time. Lunch is ready, Rudy-chi."

"Whew! Lunch time!" Naotsugu hollered.

"Hey shrimp, go get Shiroe and bring him down here!" He waved to the small girl in the corner of the room.

She was so quiet that Rudy hadn't noticed her presence. But then again, what was new?

"Miss Akatsuki- ninja!" He exclaimed, waving to her happily.

She offered a ghost of a smile and disappeared in a purple flash, no doubt to drag their Guildmaster from his study to eat with everyone.

"Shall we eat down here, nya?" Nyanta questioned, and everyone consented, finding seats on the various couches set up around the small table.

Eventually Shiroe made it down and the guild of Log Horizon (plus Serara) had a blast eating and talking together. Everyone was eager to hear Rudy's tales of battle, and he was all too willing to share them, bragging over every last glorious moment in his excessive trademark style. Everyone smiled, the girls giggled, and sometimes Isuzu face palmed at the recounting of his "magnificently otherworldly magic". But for that whole day, everyone in Log Horizon was thankful to enjoy this rare moment where all its members were together, happy, and laughing.

* * *

Later that evening, when most of their guild mates had turned in for the night, Isuzu dragged Rudy up to the roof to watch the now fluffy snow falling from the sky. He went along with her, as he always did. There were several little presents he had to give her, anyways.

As soon as they stepped outside into the cool, fresh air he heard Isuzu sigh and hold out her arms to let it wash over her.

"I was dying for some fresh air!" She exhaled.

Bouncing forward an few steps, she did a full turn, her dress and long hair swirling around her. Another half turn and Isuzu was facing him, eyes and lips shining in the moonlight.

"Rudy I missed you."

The conviction in her voice brought a smile to his face, and he took several steps to arrive in front of her.

"I missed you too, Miss Isuzu."

She beamed at him and reached for his hand, pulling him away to the nearest bench. They sat side by side, for several moments saying nothing, merely enjoying each other's presence and the snowy aura. Their forms were close together, legs almost touching but not quite. She had let go of his hand, but felt herself wishing for its warmth again.

"I have some things for you, Miss Isuzu."

"Huh?" She said in surprise, looking up to his face.

"I told you, remember?"

He turned away, not waiting for an answer and shuffled through his bag, pulling out a small knapsack of items.

"Here."

She took the bag from him and gasped at how heavy it was. After setting it down onto her lap, she began to rifle through it, pulling out items one by one. There were many rare potions and gems for debuffs. And then her hand pulled out the leather gloves he had mentioned. They were sturdy and the defense they provided really was high. Plus, they strengthened the effects of her support songs.

"Rudy, these are great!" Isuzu exclaimed.

"Aren't they?"

"Definitely! Way better than the ones I use!"

"I'm glad you like them."

She pulled up her menu and added them to her armor so she could equip them later. Then she opened up the knapsack as wide as it would go to continue to shuffle through the items.

"Hey this one is _really_ rare. Wouldn't you rather sell it? It would go for a lot of gold..."

She picked up a vial and pushed it in front of his face to see.

"Nope. It's yours. That large bag I was carrying earlier has all of the items I wish to sell."

She gave a small chuckle and placed it back in the bag.

"Thank you."

Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she slowly turned her gaze back to his.

"Rudy, what did I tell you about this?" She said, pulling out a long, thin object.

"About what?" He asked innocently.

"Horse. whistle." Isuzu replied slowly, holding it up and shaking it for emphasis.

"I said I would buy it. Not take it from you."

"You are not "taking it from me", you are receiving it as a gift."

"Rudy, this is too valuable. You could make a ton of gold off of something like this."

They each stared the other down stubbornly.

"I'll give you 80,000 gold for it."

His eyes widened at that figure.

"Miss Isuzu that's-"

"Completely fair. If you sold it to a shop, you would only get about 30,000. And then they would turn around and sell it for about 80,000 anyways."

"I do not wish for you to buy it. I would like you to accept it. The time limit on that summoning whistle is three hours longer than the one you currently have. It will be useful to you."

"..."

"Think of it as an early birthday present."

"My birthday isn't until March."

"That's why I said early."

She stared down at the whistle and sighed. There seemed to be no way to talk him out of it.

"Why are you so stubborn? And an early Christmas present makes more sense, you know." She huffed, placing it back inside the knapsack.

Rudy grinned widely, knowing he had won.

"That is because I already have your Christmas present. And you are just as stubborn! Probably more so than me. If you had accepted that Stage owner's proposal, he would have been in for a rude awakening!"

She huffed some more at that, turning and punching him as hard as she could manage on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He gasped, rubbing where she had hit him.

"What was that for?"

"That was what I forgot. That was supposed to be the first thing I did when I saw you, remember?"

He smiled and then burst out into laughter, thinking about the wonderful hug he had received instead.

"That's right. I had forgotten as well!"

She giggled and reached up ruffle his hair.

"Did I hit you too hard?" She asked, voice sugary sweet.

"I am fine. I assure you." He chuckled.

Their laughter died down, and Isuzu found herself leaning on his shoulder, her hand finding its way back to his hair. She pet his head, feeling the soft, golden strands glide through her fingers. This was an action she had always found soothing, but had also found it embarrassed Rudy when she did it in front of others. But right now they were alone and subconsciously he shifted over, enjoying the feeling on his scalp. She couldn't help but let out a small victory smile. Sometimes even when they were alone she didn't get away with it.

"Miss Isuzu should not marry one of the People of the Land." He said suddenly, cutting away at the silence.

She pulled away and looked at him, confusion written in her expression.

"Why would you say that?"

They both knew well and good that Rudy used to be one himself.

"As much as I love my own people, unless a Lander was well versed in Adventurer ways, the cultures are too different. A Yamato man would expect his woman to tend to the home like a good housewife."

"Housewife..." She echoed, tilting her head in thought.

"That's a little narrow minded, don't ya think? Besides, what if I _want_ to do all the cooking and cleaning?" She shot back, a teasing smile on her lips.

But the smile he offered back was soft and genuine and made hers fall away.

He shook his head at her and replied softly.

"You do not wish to be a housewife. There is too much adventure in Miss Isuzu's spirit. You wish to be out in the world, bringing food to the table too. So you should marry a man who understands that."

Isuzu could feel her face turn red and she had to look away from his gaze. How could he know so much? It was amazing really.

"You know me well." She whispered, looking up into the sky at the gently falling flurries.

Her hand reached over and gripped the sleeve of his coat and they fell silent once more.

"Miss Isuzu, I umm..."

She looked back at his face, tearing her gaze from the clouds.

"I actually have one more thing for you."

Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Eh?! But you already gave me so much!"

"I know but this one is different. It is not something from the raid."

She watched him curiously as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small, flat box tied up with thin twine. He nervously handed it to her as she puzzled over what it could be. Her fingers gripped the end of the twine and pulled, releasing the bow. She then lifted the lid off and slowly let the air into her lungs.

"Wow..." She exhaled, reaching down and gingerly grasping a lusciously colored hair ribbon.

It was long and uncoiled from the box when she lifted it into the air. It was colored blue, yellow and pink, the pigments fading into one another. The material was sheer and shiny. It was probably the prettiest ribbon she had ever seen. Her eyes began to fill with happy tears, and she lifted her gaze from the ribbon to his face.

"It's perfect. Thank you."

She set it down lightly onto her lap and reached for her hair, which was still lose. She smoothed it down with her hands, as best she could without a brush, and began to twist it into a braid. When her nimble fingers reached the end, she switched her grip and picked up the ribbon once more, wrapping it tightly around the strands. She finished it off with a bow and allowed the braid to drape over her left shoulder.

Isuzu angled her body toward him, her knee brushing against his.

"What do you think?" She asked with a smile.

He smiled back and reached forward, gently picking up the braid into his palm.

"When I saw this, I thought of you. I knew it would suit you perfectly. And it does."

She looked down at it once more and realized a status screen had popped up.

"Huh?"

_Iridescent Ribbon of Skies:_

_A delicate ribbon, whose threads shall let her spirit shine brighter and bring joy to those who hear her enchanting melody._

"This flavor text...Rudy, you-"

"I may have had them change it a little for you..."

Her composure broke down at that moment, and the happy tears she felt prickling at the corners of her eyes spilled down. This was extremely thoughtful. And very beautiful. He was so kind. And truly, this had Rudy written all over it.

"I love it." She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

"Miss Isuzu..."

"I'm sorry!" She exclaimed, standing up suddenly.

"I think I'm just...tired. Yes, I'm very tired. I should get to bed.."

She then turned and fled, doing her best to hide her reddened, tear streaked cheeks.

What was with this pounding in her heart? This flutter in her chest? Why did his kindness make her so happy like this?

She retreated to her room and flopped immediately onto the bed, not bothering to change or even undo her braid. In fact, she wished to stare at the beautiful bow and savor the warm feeling looking at it left in her chest. She wiped her eyes, not sure what had possessed her to cry over something so simple. It was just a hair ribbon. Just a friendly present. Nothing to get so worked up about. And he was a nice guy; Isuzu would bet he brought gifts for Minori and the others as well.

"That's right. I'm being ridiculous." She nodded to herself and turned over, staring up at the ceiling.

In a mere matter of moments, however, Isuzu had picked up her braid again to stare at the ribbon once more.

 _'It's so pretty...'_ She thought happily and realized there was no denying the happy glow she felt.

_Ah, who am I kidding? Even if it's just a friendly gesture, it makes giddy just to think about it!_

Footsteps began to echo down the hall and she realized Rudy was heading to bed. She jumped up and moved to her door, telling herself she needed to apologize for being rude and running away. She flung it open and he stumbled slightly in surprise.

"M-Miss Isuzu?" He questioned, peering at her through the darkness as she stood in front of him.

"Rudy, I...sorry. It was...well I shouldn't have... It was rude of me to...run off."

She resisted the urge to groan in frustration at her fumbling words.

"No, it's fine. Truly, do not worry about it." He forced out a smile, holding his palms out toward her.

"But...but I..." She attempted to respond, but found that speaking complete sentences was difficult.

It could just be that he was weary, or the lack of light in the hall, but Isuzu looked nervous. She was stuttering and shuffling back and forth between her feet, unable to meet his eye. Were her cheeks red? It was hard to tell in the darkness.

"I really do love the ribbon." She said airily, her voice leveling out.

She folded her hands and bowed gratefully.

"Thank you so much. I'm going to treasure it."

Then Isuzu righted herself and moved to the door, pausing for a moment when she gripped the door's handle. She gazed over her shoulder at him and parted her lips as if to say something, but the words stuck in her throat. What was wrong with her tonight? It was like, she couldn't even make it though a normal interaction with him. She inhaled a breath and bit her lip, then decided to cut her losses and just go inside without saying anything more.

Isuzu disappeared from sight and Rudy was left alone in the hall.

What was with that reaction? He wondered.

It was amazing really.

He had never, ever seen her shy and blushing like that before. How many times had he attempted to please her with simple things like that? Too many to count. And while he always got a smile and a pat on the head, he had never seen Isuzu look or act like that. She did tend to cry, especially when she was sad. But there was, perhaps, two occasions Rudy could recall when she had cried in happiness. Something truly spectacular had happened tonight!

He retreated to his own room, and shed his thick coat, continuing to ponder this. Perhaps he was over thinking things. Maybe her reaction wasn't really so spectacular after all, maybe she really was tired.

Yes, that had to be it.

He laid down and stared up at his ceiling, wishing he had more answers. At least she had accepted it. She put it on right away, that was a good sign. He sighed and turned over, trying not to think about her smile.

"Miss Isuzu's flame burns brightest in my soul." He whispered into the darkness, imagining she was beside him.

In his mind, his confession would be well received and she would smile and surrender to his passion for her. But he knew reality wouldn't work that way.

At least a man could dream.


	6. Win or Lose, We Go Shopping

The next morning felt oddly normal and nostalgic all at the same time for the duo. Isuzu woke early, as she usually did, and headed to the kitchen to help Nyanta with breakfast. Then she stormed into Rudy's bedroom with the kind of cheerfulness only a morning person could manage, dragging him from bed to the dining room for breakfast. The other members of Log Horizon wandered in drowsily and everyone enjoyed another meal together as a guild.

When breakfast was over, everyone went about their days per usual, Shiroe to his study, Akatsuki to the Water Maple Consulate, Naotsugu to Crescent Moon, etc.

Isuzu turned to Rudy with a smile.

"You're going into town today?" She inquired.

"I am. I would like to get items sold and cleared out. Would you accompany me?"

"Of course." She nodded.

"I need to go to the bank anyways. Plus, I still need you to look at that spear."

"Do you rehearse today?"

"Not until we get the venue tomorrow."

"Alright. Well, let me go get my things."

"Okay. I'll meet you downstairs in ten."

Twelve minutes later, Rudy watched as Isuzu descended the stairs wearing a dark cloak that hung just about the floor. It covered her outfit completely, which Rudy found a little odd. He had always known her to dress stylishly.

"Sorry. I'm ready." She said as she reached the bottom.

Her hands reached back and pulled up the hood, shadowing her face entirely.

"What?" She asked at his questioning gaze.

"Uh, new cloak?" He asked hesitantly, eyes scanning her from head to toe.

There was nothing to see. Just dark material, like a shadow.

"Ah this? It's just easier to go out if I'm not recognized. Pretty soon I'll need to hire an assistant to run my errands." She joked with a laugh.

He chuckled too, holding open the door for her.

"After you."

She thanked him and stepped out into the fresh morning air. A breeze blew past her and she cringed at having to grapple her hood to keep it on.

'This is going to be fun' She realized.

Rudy appeared beside her and they set out, Isuzu hooking her arm into his as they walked. The wide streets of Akiba were busy and bustling. As Isuzu had predicted, the wind was becoming a bit of a problem for her and her hood. Three times it almost blew off in the middle of the street. It was a relief to go inside, but even then she couldn't let her guard down. As she followed Rudy around from store to store, she had to continually keep a low profile. While he haggled with merchants and store owners, she would walk away somewhere secluded and avoid coming into contact with other customers. All it would take was for one of them to glance at her player ID and she might be recognized. It was best to avoid them all. Rudy found this behavior very strange indeed, but chose not to question it, assuming he could prod an explanation from her later.

They exited yet another shop, where Rudy had been successful at selling off a short sword for a nice price, when Isuzu gestured to another across the street.

"That's the weapon shop I told you about."

"That one right there?" He asked, pointing at it.

"Yes."

"Wonderful. Let us see this spear." He said with a smile.

They headed to the store front together, Rudy holding the shop door open for his female companion like a true gentleman. She thanked him and went inside, noting with relief that there were no other customers.

"Welcome!" A voice said cheerfully from the front counter, hearing the door chime.

Rudy entered after her, observing with mild shock as she lowered her hood for the first time since coming out.

"Good morning Jake-kun!" She said with a wave, and Rudy noted how the shop clerk's eyes lit up at the sight of her.

Shit.

This must be the store manager she had mentioned. It was then Rudy remembered about the bet she wouldn't tell him the details of.

"Good morning, my lady! What are you doing here at this time of day?"

"I've brought my friend to look at the spear." She said with a smile.

"Your friend?" Jake said, gazing back and locking eyes with Rudy.

Rudy couldn't quite bring himself to smile as he introduced himself.

"I am Rundllehaus Kode." He said, coming forward and shaking the shop manager's hand.

"Miss Isuzu's friend."

"Good to meet you. I am Jacoby Wilstein. Welcome to the shop."

With the pleasantries out of the way Jake turned back to Isuzu, and Rudy's presence was all but forgotten.

Yup. He didn't like this one bit.

"It's still here, right?" Isuzu questioned, tilting her head at him.

"Of course. It's right here."

Jake reached down and pulled it from a drawer, setting it upon the counter. It was wrapped in a canvas cloth, which he unfolded carefully.

"See." He gestured at the shining blade of polished metal and wood.

Rudy stepped forward and gripped it, getting a feel for it durability. He casually lifted it into the air, briefly reading its text.

Spear of the Eventide

For those who seek the power to challenge the darkness, this blade shall light the path to greatness. Originally forged in the time of the Great War, its weight and balance make it a superior weapon for melee attackers.

The flavor text looks fine.

He mentally noted this with a nod, concluding the weapon was safe at the least.

Next, he brought up his menu screen and accessed a few buttons. The spear began to glow as Rudy scanned it. Then the light shattered, bringing up an entirely new menu.

He scanned the list, feeling the shop manager Jacoby and Isuzu both reading with him over his shoulder.

"This is an outstanding weapon." Rudy finally said, looking toward her to his left.

"So it seems." She said with a nod.

"It has a lot more attack power."

Isuzu turned toward Jake.

"I'll take it!" She said happily, beaming at him.

"And..." She laughed.

"It looks like I lost our bet."

Jake smiled too, but his was much too happy for Rudy's liking.

"Yes. It looks as if you have."

"So what kind of favor do you need?" She asked, pursing her lips in thought.

"You know, if you just wanted concert tickets, you only had to ask..."

"No. It's not that." Jake answered, shaking his head.

"I just...If I could speak with you privately. All I ask is that you listen."

"The favor is for me to listen?" She repeated confusedly.

"Yes. Please." He pleaded earnestly, reaching for her hand and holding it in both of his.

"Alright." She consented, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Isuzu twisted her head back at Rudy, who then concluded that the entire universe hated him.

No Miss Isuzu, I will not leave you alone with this stranger. I am going to stand right here. Not budge an inch.

"Rudy, could you give us a moment please?"

"Ah, right. I'll just...be right outside."

Shit.

He couldn't say no to her. Even with another man clinging to her. What right did he have to get in the middle anyways?

He left the shop, torrid thoughts swirling through his mind as he stood right outside, pretending to not watch them from the window. Rudy couldn't see Isuzu's face, but he could see Jacoby's. The store manager was blushing like mad. It didn't take a genius to know she was being confessed to. He watched Isuzu gently pull her hand away and sink into a low bow, and he knew she was turning him down. With the danger over, he breathed a sigh of relief and turned away from the window, his mood evening out. A few minutes later the shop door swung open and he was pleasantly surprised as Isuzu grabbed him by the hand.

"Let's go to the bank now..." She said lightly, pulling him away.

"You obtained the spear?" He asked, putting off the more obvious question.

"Yes."

"And the shop manager asked you out?"

She came to an abrupt halt, and Rudy almost ran into her.

"Uh...not exactly." She answered cryptically, letting go of his hand and continuing forward once more.

"Not exactly?" He echoed, trailing behind her.

"Yeah...more like, for my hand."

"Your hand? It looked like he had your hand." Rudy laughed, trying to lighten the mood with his joke.

Except she wasn't laughing. She had stopped again and was looking at him with an expression he couldn't even see due to her dark cloak. Rudy cleared his throat.

"By that, you mean he wished you to marry him?"

She nodded and looked down at the floor, feeling tremendously shy all of a sudden.

"The world is going crazy, isn't it?" She said with a sigh.

He opened his mouth respond, but she had already turned and walked away again.

"Ah, slow down a little!" He shouted, running after her.

She was clearly done talking about it.

"So, the bank?" He inquired when he appeared beside her.

"Yeah. I need to transfer funds into the Guild account."

"Transfer funds?"

"Yeah. From my last two concerts."

"Ah." He nodded. He too would add to the guild account once he finished selling off all the items he obtained.

"I'm in a bit of a predicament though...I think Shiroe-san may notice."

"Why would he notice?" Rudy wondered aloud, knowing all too well Shiroe's tendency to overlook things like this.

"Because after I make this last transfer, I'll have more than tripled the account balance from where it was last month."

"What?" He gasped, stopping her in shock.

"Honestly?"

She turned toward him and nodded.

"Yeah. And I'm still only putting in a third of what I've made. Like I always do."

Rudy was staring at her in disbelief. He couldn't even imagine it. He knew Isuzu was making a lot of money, but he had not realized it was that much.

"I know he said the guild doesn't need it, but I've got way more than I could possibly spend on my own. If he gets mad, I'll just have to stand my ground. Log Horizon is my home. You guys are my family. I'm merely doing my part."

Rudy was nodding his head in agreement, still trying to imagine just how much money she was making. He always deposited some of his earnings into the guild account after every raid. And he could remember the account balance from last month. One third of what she had made in three concerts alone had more than tripled that number...

"That is amazing. You could buy a castle." He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"Haha." She deadpanned, shoving him by the shoulder.

"The guildhouse will do me just fine. Anyways, if he does notice you have my back on this, right?"

"Of course I do."

"Okay, good." She smiled, reaching for him yet again.

He allowed himself to be pulled along down the street until they reached the tall, looming guild building.

They walked inside, the ground floor bustling with activity. Suddenly, Rudy had become a human shield in Isuzu's attempt to avoid contact with everyone. The way she was acting was surely strange. He knew she was popular, but he had never seen her go out of her way to avoid others because of it.

They approached the counter where all bank transactions took place, and she finally stepped out from behind him.

"Hi. I need to make a transfer." She said quietly to the lady clerk.

"Of course." The woman responded warmly, and a status screen popped up in Isuzu's field of vision.

"Please take your time." The lady added pleasantly, gazing at Rudy briefly and then Isuzu.

Isuzu nodded and began pressing screens to transfer the funds, when the clerk suddenly gasped.

"Oh, Isuzu-chan it is so good to have you come in today!" She squealed, recognizing her face.

While Isuzu's hood was still up, her and the clerk were face to face so it was not hard to tell who she was.

"Ah, yes I just had some errands to run." Isuzu replied softly.

"I just have to say, I was at your last concert and it was truly spectacular. You really are amazing! I am most definitely going to make your next one!"

"T-Thank you." Isuzu flushed, torn between asking the clerk to keep her voice down and graciously accepting her wonderful compliment.

But it was too late. The woman's little speech had garnered the attention of the Adventurer man next to them, who whirled around to face her.

"Isuzu-chan? Like the singer? Right here?" He asked the clerk, pointing to the hooded Isuzu.

"Oh, the one and only!" The woman exclaimed as though proud of herself for noticing.

Oh no. Isuzu paled, gripping the corner of the counter as if to brace herself for impact.

"Umm so I'm done now. I think I'll just.." She began to turn away but was cut off by a shout.

"Did someone just say they saw Isuzu-chan?!"

Somewhere behind her a person yelled out, and the man standing next to her jumped and pointed enthusiastically.

"Yes! She's right here! It's really her!"

Suddenly there was an outburst, the Adventurers and People of the Land in the area exploding into a frenzy. They pushed and shoved their way forward, charging on with only the small bard in mind. People were grabbing and hollering. Rudy got swallowed up somewhere in the crowd and Isuzu could no longer see him. Her cloak was pulled down, revealing her face and causing even more of an uproar. They were shouting her name, praising her, asking to shake her hand and Isuzu didn't even know which way to look or whom she should start with. Everyone needed to form a line and stop shoving her. Someone stepped on her foot and she couldn't even move out of the way. The sheer density of people surrounding her was absolutely overwhelming.

What was she going to do? There was no escape. Her voice was being drowned out by everyone else's. It was becoming madness!

"Miss Isuzu!"

She heard Rudy's hollering and searched for him frantically. She felt a tug on her hand and realized he was crawling beneath the crowd in his attempt to get to her.

"This way!"

She ducked down and they used everyone's confusion to crawl out of the sea of bodies. They stood and were spotted immediately, Isuzu's position being called out.

"There she is!"

Rudy grabbed Isuzu's hand and ran, pulling her along behind him as someone shouted "She's getting away!"


	7. Music is What Feelings Sound Like

"Did someone just say they saw Isuzu-chan?!"

Somewhere behind her a person yelled out, and the man standing next to her jumped and pointed enthusiastically.

"Yes! She's right here! It's really her!"

Suddenly there was an outburst, the Adventurers and People of the Land in the area exploding into a frenzy. They pushed and shoved their way forward, charging on with only the small bard in mind. People were grabbing and hollering. Rudy got swallowed up somewhere in the crowd and Isuzu could no longer see him. Her cloak was pulled down, revealing her face and causing even more of an uproar. They were shouting her name, praising her, asking to shake her hand and Isuzu didn't even know which way to look or whom she should start with. Everyone needed to form a line and stop shoving her. Someone stepped on her foot and she couldn't even move out of the way. The sheer density of people surrounding her was absolutely overwhelming.

What was she going to do? There was no escape. Her voice was being drowned out by everyone else's. It was becoming madness!

"Miss Isuzu!"

She heard Rudy's hollering and searched for him frantically. She felt a tug on her hand and realized he was crawling beneath the crowd in his attempt to get to her.

"This way!"

She ducked down and they used everyone's confusion to crawl out of the sea of bodies. They stood and were spotted immediately, Isuzu's position being called out.

"There she is!"

Rudy grabbed Isuzu's hand and ran, pulling her along behind him as someone shouted "She's getting away!"

* * *

They ran from the guild building, an immense, determined crowd of fanatics trailing behind them.

Rudy now understood the reason for her hood and caution. This was insane! He had to get her away. A quick glance back at Isuzu and Rudy could see she was already pretty battered from that boisterous crowd. They would have trampled her to death in their enthusiasm!

They made a few turns, and Rudy noted it had put a bit of distance between them and their pursuers. But they couldn't keep on like this. There were just too many of them. And the crowd was getting bigger as more fans on the street got word of her sighting. Once the mob mentality set in, there seemed to be no way to stop it. He had to think of a plan and quick.

Suddenly, they passed a store front with a large marquee and Rudy got an idea. They ran past it and rounded the corner, but instead of continuing on he pulled her behind it, shoving her against the brick wall. He shielded her much smaller form with his own, pulling her hood back up as he did.

To an onlooker, it looked as if a young couple had found a little advantageous spot to make out in. Rudy could hear a passerby huff indignantly for them to get a room. Ignoring any embarrassment, he leaned in even more as the crazed crowd of fans charged right by them.

They were confused now that they could no longer see Isuzu, but they continued on down the next street. Rudy heard her heave a sigh of relief but she remained stiff, as if ready to flee again at any moment.

"My goodness. So this is what it is like to be so popular?"

"Ah, Rudy you have no idea! I know I was laughing this morning, but Henrietta and I have honestly discussed getting me an assistant to run errands for me..."

He stared down at her, noting how drained she looked now.

"I did not realize it was this bad. Now I feel terrible for bring you out with me."

"Oh Rudy, please don't be. I haven't left the guild house in three days." She said with a frown.

He sighed and began to say something else, but more shouts from her fans could be heard behind the marquee. He leaned down instinctively and protectively, pressing her further against the wall.

"Someone said the musician, Isuzu-chan was just seen here!"

"Yeah, she could be anywhere! Keep looking!"

Rudy placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her down a little, using his height to shield her better.

"I need to get you out of here." He whispered with concern.

She craned her neck to look up at him, offering a feeble smile.

"I'm sorry, Rundllehaus."

He choked a little at that. She never used his full name.

"Miss Isuzu, it's okay. I'm more-"

His words cut off as the sound of ringing chimed in his ears. Rudy was receiving a phone call, and it looked like it was from Richard.

"Hello?" Rudy answered, doing his best to keep the annoyance from his voice.

Isuzu stared up at him curiously, and it was then that Rudy finally became aware of their proximity to one another. Their bodies pressed together. Her lips only inches away.

"Rudy! What are you doing right now? You have to get to the guild building right away!"

"The guild building?" He echoed in surprise, looking away from Isuzu's full pink lips to his hand, as if it would tell him Richard's thoughts faster.

"Why?"

"I'm headed there right now! There was an Isuzu sighting! My friend saw her himself! She's there right now, we just have to-"

"Richard." Rudy interrupted.

"I am kind of in the middle of something right now."

"Aww but Rudy you-"

_Click._

Rudy hung up the call, telling himself he would apologize to Richard later. Right now, getting Isuzu back to their guild house safely was his priority. He scanned the area and realized a large carriage was coming down the road, about to pass them by.

"Miss Isuzu, I need you to hold me."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

"Okay..."

Nervously, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, just as the carriage passed them by. Rudy grabbed her and jumped, their forms breaking through the canvas and falling into the carriage bed with a thump.

_Ouch..._

"Are you okay, Miss Isuzu?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered dazedly.

They peered at one another before breaking into hushed laughter, easing away the tension in their bodies.

"Ah, Rudy that sucked."

"Yes but at least we finally got away."

She pulled away and sat up, gazing around the covered carriage they had jumped in to.

"We had to stow away in a merchants carriage to do so. How lame is that?" She laughed.

He sat up beside her, leaning against a box for support.

"I didn't know what else to do. There was no way we were going to walk away from there."

"I know. I wonder where this is headed?"

Rudy shrugged and peeked his head out of the hole they had made in the canvas.

"Looks as if it is in the proper direction of our guild house."

She nodded and leaned over onto his shoulder. They fell into silence, which Isuzu didn't break for several minutes. Her eyes were glossy and wide, and Rudy knew what she was going to say, before she even said it.

"I'm really sorry. We weren't even done going to all the places you needed to go."

"It is not your fault, Miss Isuzu. The bank clerk should have been more discreet."

"You got that right."

Suddenly the carriage lurched to a stop, and they heard footsteps walking around them.

"Oh no. Rudy, I don't think they are going to be too happy about the damage to the cover."

"Do not fret. I can handle this."

He turned on his best smile, just in time for a very startled old man to open the back flap and discover the two Adventurer stowaways.

* * *

That night at dinner, everyone gathered in the warm dining room for Chief's spicy curry. The dinner conversation was pleasant, and Isuzu was enjoying the calm atmosphere in contrast to hers and Rudy's crazy day. They had made it home finally, after paying the merchant for the damages they had caused and then sneaking through the last stretch of streets in an attempt to keep Isuzu unseen. They had sprinted the last twenty meters of the journey, taking off in relief when the tall building had finally come into view. Isuzu was just glad Rudy had been there to help her escape.

"Isuzu-chan?"

Shiroe's voice jolted her from her thoughts, making her spoon slip from her fingers. It clattered loudly back into her bowl, causing several of her guildmates to look over in surprise and interest.

"Ah, yes?"

"Henrietta has informed me you had an eventful day in town today."

"Oh...right. That was an accident. I guess she heard about it."

"Yes, she certainly did. She heard it caused quite a scene in the Guild Building."

"Guild master, it was not her fault. The bank clerk recognized her and was very loud about-"

"Regardless of who's fault it was..." Shiroe interrupted, shifting his gaze from Rudy back to Isuzu," you need to be mindful of these type of situations. You cannot go about causing such a fuss in town."

Isuzu lowered her eyes and nodded.

"I know. I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good. Henrietta and I both agree you should keep a low profile until your next concert and not venture out until you and Rudy leave town. If you have to run an errand, any one of us would be happy to do it for you. All you need is to ask."

"Okay. Thank you. And I'm sorry again."

Shiroe's stern face broke into a much kinder half smile.

"It is okay, Isuzu-chan. You are in a hard position now. And I am only saying this out of concern for you."

Isuzu smiled widely at that and nodded, turning back to her curry.

"Do not worry, Miss Isuzu." Rundllehaus boomed, catching the whole group's attention.

"In a few short days we shall escape together from the bustle of the city. A well deserved break is just what you need!"

Isuzu raised her eyebrows at that, gaze falling on Touya, who was noticeably snickering. He caught her eye and offered a meaningful wink.

"Shut up." She mouthed.

"Told you he's come for you." He whispered back loudly.

Having heard that, Rudy spun around and pointed dramatically at him.

"Of course I have come for her!" He proclaimed, smiling his best sparkly, princely smile.

"Was there ever any doubt?"

Isuzu sighed and face palmed, shaking her head in exasperation.

* * *

Two days passed quickly, and it was time for Isuzu's next concert. Rudy stood amongst her fans, near the front of the crowd. There were only around 50 Adventurers present, as this had been marketed as a highly exclusive event. Even so, Isuzu had invited Rudy and the twins as her own guests. While Touya stood beside him, jumping up and down to the beat of the drums, Minori had opted to watch from backstage.

"This is best I've seen her play in a while." Touya hollered, leaning into Rudy's ear.

"Is it?"

"Yeah. You know, there's only one thing different about this concert from her last few."

"What's that?" Rudy asked, genuinely curious.

"You."

Rundellhaus blanched.

"You jest, my friend." He laughed nervously, feeling the smile spreading across his face.

What Touya was implying was ridiculous. Even so, Rudy couldn't help but feel incredibly happy at his words. Even if it was a fool's happiness, he quite liked the idea of being her muse.

Rudy shifted his gaze back to the stage. Isuzu's angelic voice filled the room, the words clear, and full of life. He suddenly realized she was looking right at him, the notes spreading around her in a colorful flurry. Her harmonious aura surrounded Rudy and the others, a brilliant spectacle that burst from her lute. An overwhelming sense of joy and love filled him up, like his heart was about to pound out from his chest. This may be a concert, but for just a moment Rudy felt as if she were singing directly to him.

It couldn't be helped. He raised a hand into the air and waved to her, his excitement overflowing. She smiled and twirled in response, syncing perfectly in time with the song. The band was picking up on her extra enthusiasm, and suddenly the atmosphere exploded with sound. Rudy could hear muffled gasps of astonishment and hollers of joy. People began jumping into the air as they were swept away by her movements and passion.

The small venue was alive with energy. Isuzu managed to continue to awe and astonish, carrying the momentum forward for the rest of the concert.

After the concert, the guests were allowed a meet and greet. Rudy stood to the side with Touya, watching carefully as people fawned over her with the same hysteria he had observed the other day at the guild building. The only difference was these fans were all arranged in a tightly controlled line.

"Hey Touya! Good to see you again!"

A man called out as he approached them.

"Hey Sigurd!" Touya answered, bumping fists with him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be over there with everyone?" He asked, pointing to where Isuzu and the rest of the band stood.

"Nah. No one cares about the drummer. And I don't like crowds. This your friend?" Sigurd replied, jabbing a thumb in Rudy's direction.

"Oh yeah! This is our guildmate, Rundllehaus Kode. He came to see the show."

Rudy smiled, feeling awkward as the drummer named Sigurd put his hand out for a fist bump, rather than a handshake.

"So I don't know what got into her partway through." Sigurd said, scratching his chin.

"What got into her?" Rudy echoed, not sure what he meant.

But Touya was nodding, and Sigurd twisted to address him.

"You know what I mean. You're at all the concerts."

"Uh huh. Isuzu-neechan kicked it up all of a sudden."

"That's what I thought! She made us really work for it tonight. We didn't want to be completely drowned out. Haha!"

"Yeah, it was almost as if there was someone in the audience she was aiming to impress." Touya said suggestively, tilting his head in a way that made Rudy wonder if he had developed a tick.

Sigurd's eyes widened and he turned back to Rudy with interest.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Rundllehaus Kode. But my friends refer to me as Rudy."

"Oh!" Sigard exclaimed with recognition, putting an arm around him.

"So, you're Rudy! The one who's always out raiding."

"Yes, that is me."

"Isuzu has told us a lot about you. She said your group finished the Abysmal Rune in three weeks flat."

"Indeed. I see that rumors of my exploits have already spread through Akiba." Rudy said with a haughty laugh.

Sigurd raised an eyebrow at that.

"She wasn't kidding about his modesty though, was she?"

"You have no idea." Touya chuckled.

Rudy laughed too, not picking up on Sigurd's sarcasm.

"Well, it all makes sense then." Sigurd nodded, releasing Rudy from his hold.

"Makes sense?" Rudy echoed, tilting his head.

"Yup." Touya nodded.

"We've all been waiting to see what happens."

"Oh me too. All she's talked about is 'going raiding with Rudy.'" He said to Touya, ignoring Rudy completely.

"Umm..." Rudy, tried to interject, but realized Sigurd's and Touya's attention was elsewhere.

The line of people had dispersed and it seemed like the club was getting ready to shut down for the night. Isuzu was skipping over, Minori and the rest of the band trailing behind her.

"Rudy! What did you think? Did you have fun?" She asked earnestly, ignoring the stares of everyone around them.

"I did. You were spectacular! Like a dream with the voice of an angel!"

"Rudy! It wasn't that good!" She laughed, punching his arm.

"But it was! Miss Isuzu is wonderful at what she does." He smiled, his eyes trailing to the delicate hair ribbon securing her braid.

He hadn't realized she was still wearing it. It looked pretty as a picture, and he couldn't even stop himself from reaching out and gingerly lifting it with his fingertips.

"It really does suit you." He commented softly.

"I love it." She answered reassuringly, looking down at it in his hand.

They paused until Minori cleared her throat.

"Everyone, I think they need us to leave so they can close." Minori's voice called out, punctuating through their consciousness and giving the couple a start.

"R-right." Rudy nodded.

We should go."

"Yeah." Isuzu agreed, smiling tightly.

"It's okay. You two can resume when we get back to the guild house." Touya snickered.

"Shut up." Isuzu huffed rounding on her younger companion.

Feeling flustered, she stomped away to gather up her things, ignoring the sounds of snickering behind her.

The group exited the building together in high spirits. With their last concert finally over, Isuzu and her band mates were looking forward to a well deserved break. They parted ways soon after, Isuzu insisting that they enjoy themselves and only worry about playing their instruments for their own enjoyment.

"Everyone have a nice Christmas!" She called out, waving as her band disappeared from view.

Isuzu's new journey was about to begin and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

It was a bright morning, despite the chilly crispness that hung in the air. The usually mossy buildings were peppered with icy frost. Isuzu shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold. Her and Rudy were approaching the large elaborate exit to the city.

Isuzu's excitement was bubbling. The group would meet just on the other side.

As they approached, she could see many others already gathered. A few took notice of their arrival and turned to wave at Rudy, who enthusiastically waved back. A small cluster of girls standing in the center called out to him and then eyed her warily.

_Gosh I really wish Rudy would have told them. I hope they don't turn me away or..._

"It's okay." Rudy whispered, noticing how her pace had slowed.

"Go wait over there, okay? I'll introduce you when everyone is assembled."

He released her arm and strode over to the group of at least 10. Isuzu slunk to the back, near a particularly tall tree. A couple of faces followed her retreat, but other than that no one took notice of her. She had become quite good at becoming a fly on the wall, when she didn't want to be seen.

"Rudy-kun! How are you doing?"

"Did you make out with a good haul from all the shops?"

"We never did get to go for tea!"

"Hey, where's that friend of yours? Not here yet?"

She watched as Rudy addressed the stream of questions in a roundabout way, and steered the conversation away with questions of his own. The group talked loudly and boisterously. They were so full of energy.

Rudy's raiding party...

Isuzu felt as if she were getting a glimpse into his other life. This was the world he loved. The people he shared it with. The part of his life she missed out on.

"Sorry I'm late! Have we all assembled?" A loud, booming voice cut through all existing conversation as he stood before the crowd of friends.

He was a tall man, moderately covered in really nice looking gear. A monk class. This was most definitely Ken, the raid leader. He looked just as Rudy had described him. In fact, she was able to pick out who everyone was based on his descriptions. After all, Rudy had told her all about his companions throughout this past year.

Ken's gaze was scanning the party, finally coming to rest on Rudy.

"Where's this friend of yours, Rudy? Please don't tell me he flaked."

"No, not at all." He responded placatingly, gesturing to his right and beckoning Isuzu over.

* * *

Okay! Let me know your thoughts, and thank you so much to everyone who has left me feedback so far. You guys keep me going!


	8. Seek With Your Eyes Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to get caught up here! I hope everyone enjoys! I'll have another chapter up soon.

It was a bright morning, despite the chilly crispness that hung in the air. The usually mossy buildings were peppered with icy frost. Isuzu shivered, but it had nothing to do with the cold. Her and Rudy were approaching the large elaborate exit to the city.

Isuzu's excitement was bubbling. The group would meet just on the other side.

As they approached, she could see many others already gathered. A few took notice of their arrival and turned to wave at Rudy, who enthusiastically waved back. A small cluster of girls standing in the center called out to him and then eyed her hooded figure warily.

_Gosh I really wish Rudy would have told them. I hope they don't turn me away or..._

"It's okay." Rudy whispered, noticing how her pace had slowed.

"Go wait over there, okay? I'll introduce you when everyone is assembled."

He released her arm and strode over to the group of at least 15. Isuzu slunk to the back, near a particularly tall tree. A couple faces followed her retreat, but other than that no one took notice of her. She had become quite good at becoming a fly on the wall, when she didn't want to be seen.

"Rudy-kun! How are you doing?"

"Did you make out with a good haul from all the shops?"

"We never did get to go for tea!"

"Hey, where's that friend of yours? Not here yet?"

She watched as Rudy addressed the stream of questions in a roundabout way, and steered the conversation away with questions of his own. The group talked loudly and boisterously. They were so full of energy. Rudy's raiding party...

Isuzu felt as if she were getting a glimpse into his other life. This was the world he loved. The people he shared it with. The part of his being she missed out on.

"Sorry I'm late! Have we all assembled?" A loud, booming voice cut through all existing conversation as he stood before the crowd of friends.

He was a tall man, moderately covered in really nice looking gear. A monk class. This was most definitely Ken, the raid leader. He looked just as Rudy had described him. In fact, she was able to pick out who everyone was, based on Rudy's descriptions. After all, Rudy had told her all about his companions throughout this past year. Ken's gaze was scanning the party, finally coming to rest on Rudy.

"Where's this friend of yours, Rudy? Please don't tell me he flaked."

"No, not at all." He responded in a placating tone, gesturing to his right and beckoning Isuzu over.

* * *

She felt all 23 pairs of eyes fall on her shaded form and she had to force herself to walk over, hood still covering her face. She had never felt crippled by stage fright, but if she had this must be what it felt like. Could she turn around and run?

No, probably not. Instead she gripped her spear tighter and gave it a spin overhead, slamming the blunt end down on the dirt. Everyone's eyes went wide at the small display of prowess. Rudy came forward and stood beside her.

"It's okay. Don't be shy." He said to her smoothly, offering a smile.

She could hear a few people chuckle and she grit her teeth. Now was not the time to be timid.

With her free hand she gripped the hood and yanked it down, feeling the sunlight wash over her.

"Hello everyone, my name is Isuzu. I look forward to working with you."

She gave the group a low bow and waited.

For a few moments she heard nothing. And then she heard hushed, disbelieving whispers.

"Did she just say Isuzu?"

"But that couldn't be right?"

"I thought the bard joining us was a man?"

Isuzu felt a hand on her shoulder and she stood upright, giving the group their first proper look at her face. Everyone gasped. Jaws dropped, some cried out, and others choked. Then everyone began talking all at once.

"But it's her!"

"That's Isuzu-chan the musician, the one everyone is talking about!"

"But there's no way you're coming on a raid! Don't you have concerts and stuff."

There were so many questions and people around her, that it was dizzying trying to decide what to do and where to start. Finally, Rudy placed himself between her and the rest of the group and shouted, "Everyone, please!"

All at once the questions ceased, but the looks of disbelief did not.

"Rudy, what's going on?" Ken spoke out, just as confused as the rest.

Rudy stepped aside once more and gestured to Isuzu grandly.

"Everyone, this is my guild mate Miss Isuzu. I did not intend to cause any confusion, but she is the bard that will be raiding with us."

"What?!" Came another echoed cry.

"So you're really here to go with us?" Someone Isuzu couldn't see shouted from the back.

"Yes I am. If you will have me, that is." She bowed again respectfully, holding her breath.

"Of course!" Came a male voice in the crowd.

"Oh my gosh Isuzu-chan, is coming with us!"

Just before she was able to breath a sigh of relief, a female voice shouted out over everyone.

"Wait a minute! Just because your famous, it doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want. Everyone here is serious about raiding. We don't need a pampered celebrity type holding us back!"

There was a short gasp and Isuzu could see eyes shooting back and forth between her and the woman Adventurer who spoke out. Doubt was spreading throughout the group.

"That's right. We don't even know if she's any good."

"Can she even fight?"

"She might be a huge liability..."

"I'm a bit confused." Another woman spoke.

"Rudy said you're in his guild. But I read that article about you that ran in the paper. It's common knowledge that you are in Crescent Moon. It said you joined after getting out of Hamlin."

The woman peered at Isuzu cautiously, not noticing how she winced at the mention of Hamlin.

"She's right! I have a friend who knows someone in Crescent Moon who told her so!" Another man added.

"Crescent Moon isn't really known for its battle prowess..." The first woman who questioned her chimed in.

The sounds of murmuring could be heard and Isuzu could make out skeptical phrases like," she's a high maintenance celebrity" and "is she going to survive at a campground?" She caught Rudy's eye for a brief moment, aware that she was going pink in the face from embarrassment.

Ken came forward, staring at her critically. He looked as if he was about to agree with the whispers of the group.

"Everyone I'm sorry but...that's actually a lie." She cut in hastily before anything else could be said.

"What?!" People gasped.

"What's a lie?" Ken pressed.

"I'm actually a member of Log Horizon."

"Log Horizon?"

Now everyone's eyes shifted to Rudy, the known Log Horizon member. He reached over and rested his palms on Isuzu's slender shoulders. His expression turned serious, his mouth squeezed into a tight line as he scanned the faces of his raiding companions.

"My friends. That article you are referring to is partially true. She did indeed join Crescent Moon with a lot of the other beginners in the beginning of the Catastrophe." Rudy started.

"But I was only in Crescent Moon for a couple of months." She continued, reaching up to squeeze one of his hands, assuring him she could handle the rest.

"I attended the beginners training camp the first summer after the Catastrophe. It was where I met Rudy. When we returned to Akiba, we joined the guild Log Horizon together."

She heard another gasp echo around her.

"But, isn't your manager one of the guild leaders of Crescent Moon? If you're not a member then why?"

"Yes. That's just because it was mutually beneficial. I needed help and Henritetta is the best at handling this sort of thing. And it works out in my favor. Everyone thinks I'm in Crescent Moon and has no idea where I actually live. Privacy is a tough commodity."

There was a stunned silence for several moments before one of the ladies chimed in again.

"Okay...so you're in Log Horizon. But you're a singer. Not a warrior..." She trailed off as Ken's hand raised to silence her.

"If she is in Log Horizon, then that means she had been trained by Blackheart Glasses himself. Am I right?"

Isuzu offered Ken a small smile of thanks and nodded.

"That's right. I've been trained by Shiroe. And Naotsugu and Nyanta. All former members of the Tea Party, if you recall. I've trained alongside Rudy all these years."

"Yes!" Rudy exclaimed loudly, gesturing into the air.

"She and I have undergone the same training. So if you say you are dissatisfied with her skills, then you must be dissatisfied with mine."

Everyone turned to Ken, waiting for his final decision. He met Rudy's eye, taking in his sureness and intensity.

"Okay. Then everything should be fine. If you say she's not just a celebrity, but a well trained bard, then I believe you. And we will find out soon enough anyways."

Rudy and Isuzu both smiled and turned to fist bump one another as the rest of the party all released their held breaths. The duo were rushed by the crowd, who welcomed Isuzu into the group warmly.

"I suppose we should all introduce ourselves to you." Ken said with a smile, which looked closer to a smirk.

"Hmm...actually, I think I've got it." Isuzu replied, tilting her head slightly as she observed her new companions.

"You're obviously Ken. And you..." She said, pointing to a tall fellow in front of her.

"You're Akira. Richard, Nami, Shouta..."

She continued this, pointing to each of them as she said their name.

"Umm, that should be everyone, I think." Isuzu smiled as she finished.

"Isuzu-chan knows our names?"

"How is that possible?"

Her face pinked slightly as she answered by nudging Rudy in the side.

"You guys are all he ever talks about."

There was a collective laugh, and the last of everyone's tension dissipating.

"Well, that makes everything a lot easier. Shall we head out then?" Ken asked, gesturing to the path.

Everyone began to move in a large clump surrounding Isuzu. She moved along, the four girls in the group pushing their way to her side.

"So Isuzu-san..." Nami smiled.

"You should walk with us." Asami finished.

"Yes us ladies need to have some bonding time." Bianca said happily.

"Yeah, we'll let the guys look at you from afar." Kyoko added.

With this she was dragged forward by Kyoko and Bianca. The girls fell into easy conversation around her, chatting happily together. After the initial shock, Isuzu eased into the conversation, answering their questions with poise.

Rudy walked behind her and observed from a distance, breathing a sigh of relief that the girls were being friendly now. He almost didn't notice when Richard, Akira and a few others closed in on him.

"You handsome little sneak!" Kira cried, shaking his shoulder lightly.

"How could you hide something so important?"

"What's important?" Rudy asked innocently.

"The fact that you've known Isuzu-chan this whole time! Do you not remember the conversation we had? You're on a first name basis with my dream girl, and neglected to mention it!" Richard whispered desperately.

"I did not intend to be secretive, but I deemed it necessary to keep quiet. For her sake."

The men nodded, but Richard would not be easily swayed.

"You made it seem like you were a fellow Isuzu fan! But your not a fan, you're her friend!"

"I am too a fan." Rudy answered defensively.

"She's a wonderful musician and-"

His rant was cut off abruptly as Richard gasped suddenly and pulled him close, draping an arm around Rudy's shoulder.

"That's right! You're her friend! Why didn't I understand right away? This is a sign from Kami-sama!" Richard shouted loudly, before leaning in close and whispering, "You can put in a good word for me, right? And then I'll talk to her and sweep her off her feet! She's single, right?"

He looked at Rudy expectantly, but he shook his head.

"Sorry my friend. I am not getting involved. You can woo her on your own time."

Kira, who was standing close enough to hear all, burst out laughing at Rudy's bluntness.

"So you're saying she _is_ single?"

Rudy turned around toward the voice, his eyes falling on Ken.

Rudy smiled and said yes, straining to keep his voice light and free of his dismay.

"But there is no end to her admirers. Especially as of late."

He turned back to Richard, not wishing to dwell on why Ken would ask such a question.

"Courting her will not be an easy task." He added with a smile.

"Courting her...that's just like you, Rudy." Kira laughed.

"Huh? What is?"

"Just your manner of speaking, Rudy." Ken answered with a chuckle.

"No, he's right! You don't date a girl like Isuzu, you court her, just like he said." Richard agreed with a satisfied grin, punching Rudy lightly in the shoulder.

They all laughed and continued on in high spirits, taking out any monsters they saw on the way. Rudy's gaze kept falling on the long haired bard, watching mesmerized as she took down a wandering goblin. Their companions around her cooed, praising her technique and she smiled sheepishly.

Little by little she was winning everyone over. She was no longer only surrounded by the girls, as others finally gained the nerve to speak to her. Eventually, he saw Richard scurry over and hesitantly attempt to strike up a conversation. Rudy crept forward and strained to hear bits and pieces. Mostly, Richard blushed and stammered, while Isuzu smiled her sunshine smile and talked back with him easily. Eventually, the large man calmed and grew comfortable with the conversation. They talked for quite a while, Rudy smiling as he realized they were hitting it off pretty well.

After a while, Isuzu was stolen away by Kyoyo, who grasped her arm and claimed she needed to speak to her. Richard waved them off and scanned everyone's faces, his own breaking into a huge grin when he spotted Rudy. In a matter of seconds, the guardian was hovering next to him.

"She's wonderful! Rudy why didn't you tell me she's so wonderful?! She's nice and sweet and that smile! And she laughed at all of my jokes! Kami, my life is perfect!" The older man practically squealed, slapping Rudy on the back.

"Yes she is something. That is for sure."

They chuckled and fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the preoccupation their thoughts promoted.


	9. Arriving is Half the Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many people have noted, I update this story on two different fiction sites but I apologize that I take so much longer sometimes to update this story here!

By that night, everyone's excitement about “Isuzu the celebrity” had somewhat subsided. This was a tremendous relief to the bard girl. It had been overwhelming having to answer so many questions about herself. And so many about Rudy. The girls practically demanded her entire life story, which she was only willing to divulge in chunks. She wasn’t _that_ interesting of a person. At least, that was her take on things. Isuzu thought back to how strangely that conversation had gone, where she learned that the petite little sorceress named Nami was crushing on Rudy.

 

"So what are you and Rudy exactly?" Kyoko had asked.

 

"Huh?" Had been her lame reply.

 

"Yes, we really need to know! I mean, are you guys dating or what?" Bianca jumped, gripping her by the arm.

 

"Oh no...we're just friends."

 

"Are you sure? Didn't you say you joined Log Horizon with Rudy?" Asami asked, walking just ahead of them all.

 

"I did. When he decided that was the guild he would join, I did too. It made sense. Two other new players in our party were also Log Horizon members. And honestly, that guy is such a handful. Someone had to look out for him!"

 

The four girls exchanged glances and Isuzu had noticed them all linger on Nami the longest.

 

"Is something going on?" She finally asked.

 

"Guys don't tell her!" Nami whined.

 

"Why not? Everyone else knows. Except for him, of course." Asami shrugged, shaking her head. 

 

"Don't tell me what?" Isuzu said cautiously, hiding it with a laugh.

 

"Nami has a huge crush on him, actually." Kyoko said with a smirk.

 

"What? A crush on who? Not Rudy, he's too lame!" She teased, seeing how Nami's face turned bright red.

 

"Y-yes. I know he's odd but...he's so cute and nice and..."

 

The other girls all giggled and Isuzu managed a smile, realizing how red Nami's face had become. 

 

"We were all hoping you could help her out a little." Kyoko asked in a hushed voice.

 

"Help?" She whispered back in shock, feeling the blood rush from her face.

 

"Yeah. I mean, you two are close, right? So just casually ask him about her."

 

"Umm...I could try? I don't think me talking to him will help. Nami should really just tell him and see what happens." She replied with a nod, internally telling herself to "just keep smiling."

 

Nami flushed and the girls giggled some more.

"See that's what I said but they all told me I was nuts!" Asami exclaimed.

 

"That's what I suggest." Isuzu said her smile plastered to her face.

 

"Well if you could at least...gauge Rudy's reaction." Kyoko pressed, unswayed.

 

Isuzu sighed and politely repeated that she would try. 

 

She was beginning to regret that decision. Remembering the way Nami's eyes lit up in happiness made Isuzu feel like a terrible person. She didn't want to ask her best friend, her dog Prince, the man she may or not be falling for herself, if he was in love with another woman.

 

At least the day was winding down. The group had stopped to camp for the night, and Isuzu had learned that all of the girls stayed together in a large tent while they were still traveling. Once they reached the raid dungeon, they each set up their own. It would be interesting. It had been quite a long time since she last camped out. A lot of girl talk was in her future, Isuzu could already see it. They seemed like close knit, gossiping type of women.

 

Isuzu smiled to herself as she emerged from the tent, seeing that dinner was already cooked. A few of her companions waved her over and she was given a large bowl of soup, which she accepted and ate gratefully. She chatted lightly with those around her, no longer feeling overwhelmed by their questions. Eventually, she found herself searching for Rudy's familiar face, missing his witty banter. Everyone seemed to be vying for her attention and they had hardly been able to talk. She didn't even get to walk with him today.

 

_'Things will die down'_ She figured resolutely.

 

Her gaze ended up falling upon Ken, who was sitting away from the group.  She realized he was waving, beckoning her over. She set down her empty bowl and lightly walked over to sit down beside him.

 

"How are you doing so far?" Ken asked with a smile once she was settled.

 

"I'm great! Everyone is so wonderful. This is a really awesome group of people."

 

"Yeah, they are. Everyone is really unique. Especially Rudy." He replied with laugh.

 

"You have no idea."

This was true. No matter how much Ken thought he knew about Rudy, it wouldn't even scratch the surface.

 

"So you and him go way back it seems?"

 

"Yeah we do. We were beginners together. We met at that training camp the Round Table held on the Zantleaf Peninsula."

 

"I think I heard about that, yeah."

 

"Well, we were placed in the same party and went through our first dungeon together. It was so exciting! That was when Rudy and I got close. And then our party participated in the battle at Zantleaf. When the demon king was crowned."

 

Ken nodded knowingly. Everyone obviously knew about that.

"After that battle, Rudy decided to join Log Horizon. I actually _was_ a member of the Crescent Moon Alliance at the time. But I got permission to leave and join Log Horizon too."

 

"So you two really joined the same guild together?" He asked, giving her a meaningful look.

 

"Not...not like that, but yes. He's so...active. He doesn't think things through all the way before he does them. I would have worried about him too much. So I stayed by his side."

 

"I see. You two make a good couple."

 

"Really it's not like that. He's my friend, that's all."

 

"If you say so. Though I must ask." He paused and turned to her.

"Are you really all that interested in raiding or is it all for Rudy? I can see that you are combat ready. But it really is completely different thing from singing."

 

"Yes well, I know that the two things are different, but that doesn't mean both don't interest me. I want to get out and see things I've never seen. I want to use my own strength. Don't get me wrong, I love music. On the one hand, my career is wonderful! I get to touch the hearts of everyone who hears me! I love performing and my fans are great. But on the other, if it weren't for all that I would have been traveling with you all from the beginning."

 

Ken gave her a questioning look and she shot him a sheepish grin.

"I already know I would have followed him. And I wouldn't have had anything keeping me from doing so." She paused and took a breath, then continued.

"It's been so overwhelming lately. I'm just a normal, regular person. So I'm really grateful to you for deciding everything so quickly. I'm so happy to be here. You really have no idea."

 

"It's no problem." Ken said with a smile.

 

"You know, it's funny..." He continued, scratching his chin.

When I first invited Rudy to join up with us, I could see the spark he had. How much he loved to travel. I invited him and for a moment I thought he would say yes on the spot. But then he got all quiet and said he would have to think about it. Said, there was something important in Akiba he would have to leave behind. I had assumed he meant a guild or a shop. But he was talking about you, wasn't he?"

 

"....He's such a brat. Yeah, he was. And when I found out he was hesitating, I told him I would punch him so hard his head would fall off if he didn't accept. I know he enjoys my concerts, but that isn't going to get him through life. He needs to do what makes him happy too.

 

"I see now. So I have you to thank for him being here."

 

Ken turned and peered down at the small girl, who smiled up at him unguardedly.

 

"I guess so. Enough about me though, what's your story?"

 

"My story?" He asked, taken aback.

 

"Yes. Who exactly am I blindly following into the Pit of Anguish? All I know is that you own a weapons shop in Akiba..."

 

"That's right. I go on raids and pick up rare weapons and items to sell at my shop. I have a bunch of good employees I can leave it to while I'm gone. And I'm really lucky."

 

Ken began to tell her about himself, details spilling out before he could stop them. What was it about that sweet little face of hers that made him suddenly feel compelled to tell her everything? She looked up at him earnestly and listened intently as he told her about leaving Issaac's guild Black Sword Knights and going solo after the Catastrophe. He had travelled to Minami and then Suskino, and eventually returned to Akiba, most pleased with the state of Akiba in comparison. He had a few friends who left Black Sword and DDD just as he did and eventually they had formed a raiding party. He stopped and pointed to Yuuta and Haru.

 

"The three of us are originals from the first raid. Everyone else has come and gone. When I saw how successful we were and how much loot I got, it seemed a shame to sell to someone else. Why not sell it myself? So I opened up a shop. A couple others who used to party with us got married and settled down so they run the shop now. It's in good hands and I'm really grateful."

 

"That sounds really great."

 

"Yeah, it's not a bad deal. I'm in a good position, you know. One day, when I find myself a wife, the two of us will be set."

 

She giggle at that, still smiling.

"Yes it sounds like you will both be happy. Anyone in mind?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and watched as the much larger man turned as red as a tomato.

 

"Ah, not at the moment...but, we'll see."

 

He looked at her shyly, gauging her reaction. She really was quite lovely in a down-to-earth sort of way, just like everyone said.

 

"I see. I'm sure you will find her."

 

"Me too."

 

They fell into a brief silence, which Isuzu finally broke, announcing she was going to start getting  ready for the night. She stood up and flashed him another smile, her braid falling down over her shoulder.

 

"Have a good night. I'm glad we got to talk."

She waved briefly before walking off.

 

"Yes, me too." He replied absently, distracted as his eyes fell upon her hair.

 

_That ribbon.._

It was the same one he had seen Rudy purchase at a shop in Aldona.  He remembered how the blonde sorcerer had practically skipped out of the store in excitement.

 

"A hair ribbon? I don't think that one is quite your color, Rudy." He had teased.

 

"It is not meant for me!" Rudy cried, flushing slightly.

 

"Ah...then it must be for your woman."

A devilish smile spread across Ken's face.

 

"N-not at all!"

 

Ken had chuckled and left it at that, thinking that it must be meant for the person Rudy spent most of his evenings talking to for so long. The one everyone joked about being his "Mystery Woman."

 

"Hey Ken, you out of it? Dinner's ready."

 

Ken was startled from his thoughts by an approaching Yuuta who handed him a steaming bowl of soup and sat next to him.

 

"What's up? I saw you talking with our new little bard. What do you think?"

 

Ken took a bite of food and smiled.

"Yeah. She's really something. I can see why everyone is so enamored with her."

 

"Haven't talked to her much, but she seems pleasant. Really was a surprise though."

 

"Yes, it was. By the way, did you notice that ribbon she was wearing?"

 

"Ribbon? Come on, Ken. Of all things to look at on a girl, it's not going to be her hair ribbon. Why? What are you thinking?"

 

"Heh. I'm just thinking... Rudy isn't going to be spending very much time on the phone during this trip."

 

"What?"

 

"Don't worry about it. We will see how everything plays out."

 

"Whatever you say."

 

They both sat and ate in general silence, observing their companions as they went about their nights.

 

* * *

 

 

It took five days of traveling to reach their destination. All the while, Isuzu could feel herself being constantly observed in some fashion or another. Most of her companions stares were curious, as if they were amazed she functioned like a normal human being. She had bed hair in the morning and sleep in her eyes. Sometimes she was clumsy and dripped soup on her shirt. She laughed loudly and felt awkward at times. There was absolutely nothing special about her.

 

She could feel Ken watching her too, especially when she fought straggling Demi-humans along the road. He had to be sizing up her potential, observing how she fought.

 

Their last day of traveling, he finally approached her again for more than small talk.

 

"We should be reaching the Pit of Anguish within an hour." He began.

 

"Indeed." She nodded.

 

"I would like to have a quick strategy meeting before we do, if you don't mind." He finished, motioning for Yuuta to join.

 

Once he was present, Ken spoke again, slowing his pace to match Isuzu's shorter stride.

 

"It seems you work as a melee attacker." He commented.

 

"Yes I do."

 

"As our only bard, we will be relying heavily on your support songs."

 

"I know."

 

"Ken and I were talking earlier." Yuuta spoke up, "It would be perfectly fine if you took up rear guard, as long as you are providing support."

 

She raised her eyebrows at this.

 

"With all due respect, I would prefer to be in mid-range. It will keep me within a better radius for my songs as well as my attack support."

 

Yuuta looked a little shocked at that, while Ken's expression was intrigued.

 

"So you are comfortable being a whistle blower then?"

 

She giggled lightly and nodded.

"Yes, of course. What good am I if I don't give this my all? And I actually don't use a whistle."

 

She smiled and pulled out a small, shining silver rectangular object.

 

"Is that a harmonica?" Yuuta asked, observing as she placed it between her lips and played a simple scale.

 

"Well, I'll be damned. You really are prepared for this, aren't you?" Ken asked, shaking his head.

 

She smiled some more and nodded, pocketing the small instrument.

"Yes I am. You can count on me to substantially increase our damage potential and decrease MP consumption. I know I can't provide as much range as two or even three bards would, but I will do everything that I can. I also don't mind strategy meetings." She trailed, shooting a pointed look at Rudy who was busy laughing heartily with Richard.

 

Ken and Yuuta nodded, all too aware that Rudy's idea of strategy was to shoot as many balls of fire as his MP would allow.

 

"Sounds good." Ken chuckled.

"The bosses in the Pit of Anguish cover a wide range of tactics. That, coupled with the overall level of the monsters there means we must be on our toes at all times. We will need to switch our strategy for every boss fight, relying heavily on you."

 

She nodded.

"Okay. You can count on me."

 

They continued for another 45 minutes, the trees becoming increasingly more sparse. Isuzu could make out a rather large and misty mountain in the distance.

 

* * *

 

 

The group began to slow as they reached the base of the mountain. It was inside this jagged mass of rock, deep in its underground pit, that the raid group would go to work. Isuzu inhaled a breath, willing her nerves away. She felt a hand on her back and looked up to find Rudy beside her, looking up into the wide expanse of the mountain's peak.

 

"It is a beautiful scene." He said, causing her to follow his gaze.

 

"It is. It's misty and serene."

 

He looked down at her, his face full of determination.

"I will protect Miss Isuzu so that we may return home successful."

 

She laughed and shook her head.

"You're a Sorcerer, Rudy. It's my job to protect you, remember?"

 

He opened his mouth to retort that comment, but the sound of Ken's voice drowned him out.

 

"Everyone, we have arrived."

 

Around them there were cheers of excitement.

 

"Does everyone know their formations?"

Multiple nods and murmurs of "yes" could be heard throughout the crowd.

 

"Okay, good. Everyone get ready. We're going to enter the gate."

 

Isuzu felt like her heart was going to leap from her chest. She reached down and squeezed Rudy's hand, feeling him squeeze back and give her a nod of encouragement. This greatly reassured her. She took a deep breath and gripped her spear, walking forward to take her position. The group of twenty four broke off into four standard six party member teams.

 

Isuzu was in team three, which consisted of Guardian Zeeke, Cleric Asami, Swashbuckler Haru, Sorceress Nami, and Sorcerer Rudy. Zeeke and Haru took up the front of the group, with Isuzu trailing just behind them. Behind her, Rudy, Nami and Asami followed, looking alert and focused.    

 

They reached the tall, double gated entrance. Everyone observed in excitement as a notification screen popped up before Ken, asking if they sought to enter and challenge the raid. He pressed the green button and the screen vanished, the gates beginning to slowly creak open.

 

_Here we go..._

They entered into a circular cave-like room, the only means of light coming from the open gates behind them. Once everyone was inside they slowly began to shut, and Isuzu was momentarily distracted by the many light spirits that were summoned. She paused to wave at a bouncy green one she knew was Rudy's and it smiled and glowed brighter in response, swirling around her head happily.

 

The group began to move forward on Ken's command, trudging along cautiously. Musical notes swirled around Isuzu, dark blue and orange in color. She had chosen two simple, go-to support songs to start out with. Cowards' Fugue, which she strategically placed on those who were supplying offensive rearguard support, such as Rudy and Nami, and Prelude Onslaught, which shortened the whole group's cool down times.

 

"Orc horde, just ahead." Yuuta shouted.

 

There was a pause as members signaled to one another and fanned out. Then the room exploded into a frenzy of battle.

 

The raid had officially begun.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!!


	10. Battles Lost in the Spirit They Are Won

They managed to clear out several rooms of the first floor that day. After hours of traveling the winding corridors, the raid group finally found a major chamber, which spread out into three possible routes. When Isuzu scouted ahead down one of the routes, she wound up identifying the location of the first raid boss. Not bad for a first day!

 

After spending the rest of the day mapping the area, the group decided to call it a day in the largest chamber. Isuzu sank into a seat near the warm fire a monk named Souta had built, happy to give her feet a rest. She had just finished up a strategy meeting with Ken, Yuuta, and the other two party leaders, Zeeke and Kyoko. They were busy relaying all their plans to the rest of the group, but Isuzu was hardly listening.

 

She was thinking of tomorrow, when they would give the first raid boss a try. Tactics and plans were replaying in her head over and over. From what Ken had told her, Bushyashta was relatively easy compared to the others they would face in the Pit. She was slow, so virtually everything they threw at her would hit. The problem they would run into was her immensely high HP. Ken had informed her that this boss had the highest HP of any in the Yamato server. This next battle would be a test of stamina. All 24 Adventurers against Bushyasta of the Pit.

 

It was Isuzu's job to make sure they didn't run out of steam. Without status buffs, Bushyashta's HP was guaranteed to last out over the MP of all 24 Adventurers combined. If there was no more MP to expend, then they would have no chance of defeating her. Isuzu would really have to be at the top of her game.

She wasn't completely alone, since there were two Enchanters in the group. Kyoko being the first. Then there was the creepy looking fellow named Zolten. But even with their help, the only one who could provide that kind of support indefinitely, was only Isuzu.

 

She felt the presence of someone sitting beside her and mentally prepared for a long bout of small talk and dodged questions, when she realized it was only Rundllehaus. Her dog Prince.

 

"Rudy." She greeted happily, please to have his presence so near.

 

"Miss Isuzu. Have you eaten?" He asked, handing her a ration of bread.

 

"No. Thank you." She responded gratefully as she took it.

 

She munched it down and scooted closer to him as a Swashbuckler name Mirage approached with a huge grin and obvious intent to sit next to her.   

 

"Hi, again!" Mirage said happily.

 

He was a bubbly guy who duel wielded the chunkiest set of swords Isuzu had ever seen. She was fairly certain one usually wasn't supposed to be able to duel wield those kind of swords, but he had happily professed that it was his overskill.

 

"Hello, Mirage-kun." She smiled politely, while simultaneously reaching toward Rudy. 

 

She had finished off her roll of bread and was attempting to nonchalantly pinch off a piece from his.

 

"How are you this evening?" She continued, realizing Rudy was thwarting her attempts.

 

"Ah, I'm...fine..." Mirage responded slowly, observing as she and Rudy went back and forth grabbing at the roll.

 

Rudy laughed and raised the bread above his head, well out of her range. Instead of reaching for it, she leaned over and flicked his nose. He gasped and covered it, lowering the hand with the roll at the same time.

 

"Ha!" She shouted in victory as she swiped it from him quick as a flash.

 

"No fair, Miss Isuzu distracted me."

 

"You're just mad you were too slow for my skills." She smiled, taking a nice bite from his half eaten roll.

 

He pouted at that, and she giggled, taking in how cute his puppy pout was.

"Here." She said, holding the last of the bread up to his face.

 

He parted his lips to say something back, but was unable to as she stuffed the bread roll into his mouth.

 

"Sorry, what were you saying?" Isuzu asked, tilting her head back to Mirage who was now staring intently at the duo.

 

"Oh uh, just remarking on the atmosphere..." He said with a smirk.

 

"Isn't this place creepy!" She responded obliviously, gesturing around. 

 

Mirage looked at her with her carefree smile, swinging her feet back and forth.

 

"At least having good companions really lightens the mood though, don't you think." He answered, wagging his eyebrows at her.

 

Her eyes brightened at that thought.

"You're right, it does!" She giggled happily.

 

Mirage smiled back and chuckled with her infectious laughter. They continued the evening in peaceful conversation, which steadily grew as more of the group congregated around Isuzu. Rudy retained his seat beside her, but there was hardly a way to get in a word with her. Her popularity with the group was overwhelming.

 

Eventually Ken broke it up with some in depth strategy talk and afterwards everyone went their separate ways for the night. Rudy waved to Isuzu as she retired to her tent, feeling anxious about the next day's battle.

 

It would be their real first go in the hardest raid dungeon in the whole of Yamato.  And it had been quite some time since he last worked with Isuzu during any kind of serious battle. The excitement roused his spirit. Tomorrow would be a good day. Rudy wouldn't be surprised if they were able to beat the first boss on the first try with Isuzu on board.

 

He was brought out of his musing by an approaching Ken, who waved his hand before Rudy's face.

"Earth to Rudy." Ken called, chuckling at the flustered look on his face.

 

"Ah, y-yes?!" He answered, sitting up straighter.

 

"It's too early in the raid for you to space out."

 

"I was not spacing out. I was getting fired up for tomorrow." Rudy shot back with a nod, making a fist near his face.

 

"Right." Ken raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"Well on that note, I've been going around to all the party leaders but I thought I would speak to you about this too, since you know her so well."

 

"Something about Miss Isuzu?" Rudy questioned, suddenly alarmed. 

 

"Yeah. She's a strong one, isn't she?" Ken noted, asking if only for confirmation of his observation.

 

"She is." Rudy replied evenly.

 

"I decided not to announce this in front of her, because I didn't think she would like it."

 

"Okay..."

 

"But she's our only bard. We are going to be relying on her heavily. She's the priority. I'm making sure the party leaders pass this on. If she is in any immediate danger, we get her out of it. I know I don't have to tell you this, but I don't care if there's a scorching ball of fire headed at her, you push her out of the way and take the fall."

 

Rudy smiled.

"I understand. Do not worry, if it is a matter of saving my life or hers, it will always be hers."

 

Ken nodded at this, highly satisfied with Rudy's answer.

"I knew I could count on you. I can see that you two work well together. That's why I placed her in your party."

 

"Yes we...she and I... We have always worked well together."

 

Rudy grew quiet, his mind wandering to their first memories together in Ragrandia Forest. Ken was nodding, realizing his friend had slipped back off into space. He chuckled and rolled his eyes, sneaking away without saying anything further.

 

       

 

* * *

 

The next morning everyone awoke early and in high spirits. Isuzu quickly changed into her gear, doing her best to be both physically and mentally prepared for today.

 

She was nervous. Everyone was counting on her. She couldn't let them down!!

 

Moving from the confines of her tent, she was greeted by the "good morning" shouts of her companions. She smiled and waved back, walking to the center of the camp where most of the group was eating breakfast.

 

"Good morning everyone." She addressed the ones following her approach.

Scanning the crowd, she saw Rudy sitting on the other side of the campfire, with Richard and Nami on either side of him. She sighed in disappointment and sat next to Ken and Zeeke, who were busy chuckling about something.

 

“Morning Isuzu-chan!” Zeeke waved.

 

“Good morning Pop Idol. Ready for today?” Ken teased.

She giggled into her hand and nodded.

 

“I was born ready.” She smiled, deliberately sounding overly confident.

 

They both laughed and the conversation shifted to the day’s strategy. The battle scenario seemed simple enough. It was her job to keep up everyone's MP for the long duration of battle. Scouts had verified that there was hardly an overwhelming number of other monsters in the chamber, so it seemed they could really focus on Bushyashta for most of the battle. Another important attribute of this raid boss, was her title of "Lazy". Isuzu has also been informed that, due to this, hate would not be less of a factor in this battle.

 

They finished off breakfast and Ken stood to address the group.

“Everyone ready for today?”

 

Several ‘whoops’ and ‘yeahs’ were echoed around the chamber.

 

“Alright. Everyone remember your positions. Let’s do this.”

 

The rowdy group stood and cheered, individuals falling into party positions. Ken made his way for the corridor Isuzu had scouted yesterday, leading the teams toward Bushyashta’s chamber.

 

“Are you ready, Miss Isuzu?”

 

Isuzu’s eyes darted to her left to see Rundellhaus, who had stealthily fallen into place beside her.

“Yes. Are you?”

 

“Most certainly.” He replied with a flourish.

 

She laughed at his sparkly, self confident aura. Boy, had she missed this.

“Just be sure you do not get in my way.” He continued, flipping his hair back with a hand. His cocky smirk made Isuzu face palm.

 

_Ah, maybe not…_

He laughed loudly at Isuzu’s exasperation and lightly bumped shoulders with her, making her laugh again.

 

_Damn, maybe so…_

Suddenly Isuzu was aware that the parties ahead of them were coming to a halt. A large, ominous doorway was before them and Ken was approaching it.

 

“Get ready.” Zeeke shouted from the front of their party’s formation.

 

Isuzu felt everyone go tense and quiet down, as the doors began to open and the group began filing into the large chamber. She walked lightly, ready to spring into action at any given moment. In the farthest end of the room, an immense and elaborate spear stuck up out of the ground. It sat upon a high mound and began to shine, filling the room with an ominous light. The Adventurers fanned out slightly as Bushyashta appeared before them, materializing with at least a dozen minions at her side. A shout was heard, and spells began to fly. The minions split up and began defending Bushyashta from all sides.

 

 

After several minutes of battle it was clear that their planned formation was sturdy and the tanks seemed to be holding the front lines well. From their decent knowledge of Bushyashta's attack patterns, Isuzu knew she would begin with Sloth Staff, an attack that sent a shockwave of energy outward. If you were within range, it meant certain death. Fortunately, it had an outrageously long cast time so it should be easy to avoid.

 

She nodded, knowing exactly how she wanted to play this. Blue colored notes began to swirl around her as she activated Meditation Nocturne. Isuzu was expecting a particularly lengthy battle, so this skill would be vital to their success. The second song she chose was Prelude Onslaught, which would reduce the cool down times of everyone's skills. 

 

She felt Rudy's presence beside her but did not look up. Instead she kept her eyes trained on Bushyashta of the Pit and her small horde of minions. They still circled her but they began to fan, out moving sluggishly. Even if they were slow, they were level 93 and not to be taken lightly. One was approaching Zeeke and he set to work at taunting it. There was a sudden pale blue glow and Isuzu instinctively knew Rudy was casting frost spear.

 

It shot straight at the minion, impaling it in the chest. It screamed in pain and began to thrash, Isuzu took a protective step in front of Rudy. Zeeke hit it several more times and then gave everyone a nod. It was hit with another blast, this time by Nami who stood several meters behind Isuzu and Rudy. Haru ran forward and began to knock at it with his sword, his movements so fast they were hard to follow. The minion's HP hit zero and it vanished.

 

"Three more on their way!" Zeeke shouted.

 

But Isuzu was not paying attention to the minions anymore. She was watching Bushyashta, who had finally begun to stir. She raised her staff into the air and it began to charge with magical energy.

 

"Fall back!" Isuzu shouted.

 

Her party responded to her words quickly, jumping, running, and teleporting themselves out of range of the coming attack.

 

Bushyashta's staff crashed onto the ground, sending a tremor beneath their feet.

 

"Ah!" Isuzu shouted, struggling to stay upright.

 

Rudy caught her in the nick of time, since directly after the tremor came a forceful gust, the remnants of the shockwave she had created. They had pushed back far enough to avoid taking any damage from it, but what was left knocked several of them onto the ground. It would have surely knocked Isuzu completely off of her feet.

 

“They can regenerate!” Genzo, a warrior in the first party shouted.

 

“What? Seriously?” Nami gasped behind them.

 

“Then we take them out, then we can focus on her!" Rudy hollered, releasing Isuzu and extending the length of his mage's cane out.

 

"Right." Isuzu nodded.

 

Then they moved together, striking the nearest minion with combined power and finesse. It swung a sword in retaliation. They each moved in an opposite direction and dodged, Rudy to the left and Isuzu to the right. Rudy spun and blasted the minion with a jolt of electricity. Two beats later Isuzu was upon it, slicing at its torso with her spear.

 

It attacked again and they dodged once more, twirling and switching positions with one another.

Now Rudy attacked it from the right and two beats later came Isuzu's follow up.

 

Nami watched their complicated dance of weaving, twirling, attacking, and switching in awe.  They moved about constantly, keeping the enemy confused and unable to predict where the next attack would come from.

 

Nami was a sorceress, content to stay at the back of the pack and shoot off her spells from rear vanguard. The odd occasion she had to melee, she felt rather clumsy and inadequate. Rudy was much better at it than she, this was a fact she had come to know. She was aware that Rudy liked the spotlight and was never content to stand in the back for an entire battle. But she had never seen Rudy move like this. 

 

Nami shot off a ball of fire toward the minion attacking Zeeke and watched them some more. Their team work was impeccable. They were using Duet, a bard skill that required two people within melee range in order to be useful. She had never seen a bard use it with a Mage. Mage's were not supposed to be within Melee range. But then again, this was Rudy were talking about.

 

"Rudy!" Isuzu yelled, realizing he wasn't moving quick enough.

She spun and impaled the minion with her spear, draining the last of its HP. It screeched and oozed from its wound, before bursting into the air.

 

"Rudy, fall back." She ordered, ignoring the way he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

 

Regardless, he moved back several meters, coming to stand next to Nami who looked “peachy keen” to his “sweaty and out of breath”.

 

"That was amazing, Rudy-kun!" She said, happily shooting off another ball of fire.

 

"But of course!" He laughed haughtily, following suit and shooting his orb of lava.

 

It hit the same minion Nami had just attacked and then jumped out to scorch the third minion, the one Haru was busy working on. It was then that Rudy realized Isuzu was no longer in their party's designated area.

 

"Miss Isuzu?!" He shouted, searching for her frantically.

 

She was their only bard. Ken had made it quite clear that it was the priority of the group to protect her. Not to mention the fact that Rudy would never forgive himself if he allowed her to die. 

 

"She's over there!" Nami pointed helpfully.

 

Rudy followed her gaze and saw that she had moved herself up in formation.

"Miss Isuzu!" He shouted again, moving forward to follow her.

 

"Rudy-kun no! Look, Ken clearly has a plan!"

 

Rudy took another look and grit his teeth. Nami was right. Ken was signaling to Isuzu and she was moving about the battlefield as swift as lightning.

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop me a review and let me know what you think! I really appreciate the feedback and support I’m receiving from everyone so please keep it up! That’s what motivates me to put out more chapters!


	11. Feel the Exhilaration of Victory

_This is taking too long._

Isuzu realized this with a jolt, as soon as she had taken out that minion attacking her and Rudy with her spear. In front of her, in the first party, Bianca was busy shouting out the count down. Sloth staff had a minute cool down time and she was almost in the fifties. Because Bushyashta was designated as "lazy" she most likely would not use the skill immediately after cool down, but still. It was only a matter of time before another assault happened, and the resulting shock wave would fully heal all of her surrounding minions.

They needed to eliminate them all before they wasted any more time or MP. Isuzu yelled for Rudy to head further back and then she moved on forward, catching Ken's attention. He gave her a thumbs up and she realized he was thinking the same thing. She nodded and took off, heading for the front lines. She began to twirl her spear, gracefully slashing and stabbing, moving about the battlefield with a swiftness not usually identified with the bard class.

This was her overskill, Sway of Majesty, a technique she had cultivated over time. It was a hybrid between Resonance Beat and Elegant Act. While channeling her weapon with the musical cadence unique to Resonance Beat and using the dance-like movements used in Elegant Act, she had created a new skill which greatly increased her speed and gave her a percussive explosion upon contact with the enemy.

It was very effective, especially at the front lines. She was no tank, or swashbuckler. But she would do her best, because there were people she wished to protect. It was this thought alone that had driven her to gain this skill. She never wished to see her Guildmates hurt because she was too weak to help. So she worked hard to overcome the shortcomings of her class and cultivate its strong points.

"Isuzu, give this one a shot!"

Isuzu heard a shout from behind and she moved swift as lightening into position. Whenever her spear made contact with a minion, her overskill did moderate damage but also imbued the monsters body with a melody which lasted for several seconds. During this time frame, others could attack and all hits would be buffed for significantly more damage than normal. If she moved quick enough, Isuzu could have this part of the battle done in half the usual time.

"Isuzu, look out!"

She gasped as a Guardian named Auburn stepped in front of her, taking a hard hit to the chest. She winced, as the broad metal sword clashed against his heavy armor, taking out a good chunk of his HP.

That was almost really bad.

"Thank you, Auburn-san!" She shouted gratefully and moved again.

There were still ten minions left to defeat. She continued her dance, signaling to the party nearest her when the buff was set. In a matter of twenty five seconds, they had defeated all but five.

Suddenly, Bushyashta began to stir, her staff glowing bright white. It was different this time. She was not activating Sloth Staff. It rose in the air and she swung, slashing it across her body. It was not a quick action, in fact, the two people she hit were merely knocked back several meters.

"What is that about?" She asked aloud, seeing a Guardian named Oda shrug at her.

Suddenly, Mirage and a Samurai named Genzo, the ones who had been hit, fell to their knees.

"Hey, what's wrong with you? Get up!" Ken shouted.

Those two were in his party and falling out of formation. They collapsed onto the ground, and a quick glance at their status screens told Isuzu why. They had fallen asleep.

"So that's what she was..."

"We need an awakening spell!" Ken shouted through the chaos, looking toward Bianca, the Cleric in his party.

Bianca ran forward and activated a spell, then shook her head.

"It's no good. I'm going to have to cast this several times."

Ken nodded, knocking a minion back with his shield to guard her and the others.

"Then we move them back and let Asami wake them."

He signaled for their surrounding companions to help as he fought back the remaining five minions single handedly.

Bushyasta began to move once more and Ken realized this attack would be much more deadly.

"I need all but the first party to get out of range!" He shouted.

They needed to finish these last few off and they only had about fifteen seconds to do it.

Suddenly, Ken felt a flash and something blew past him like the very wind itself. A shining spear was twirling and stabbing, and he realized their bard had ignored his order.

"Isuzu-"

"Shut up and hit them. This will be over in ten seconds."

With that, she began to strike even faster, her blows resonating with a tumultuous cadence. Notes began to float from the minions bodies, just as the glow of Bushyasta's spear turned brighter. He, Mirage, Yuuta and Isuzu worked swiftly, the fifth and final minion finally crumpling to the ground.

"Everyone, get back!" Ken hollered.

Isuzu felt a hand around her waist and jerked her head up to see Yuuta, pulling her away from the battlefield with the swiftness his assassin class allowed. They got out in the nick of time, Bushyashta's staff piercing the ground with a mighty shake. Yuuta deposited Isuzu in the mid lines with her own party and then disappeared to the front lines with a flash. Now it was just a matter of keeping her support songs up and going. If she did that, the rest of this battle would be relatively easy. The first and second parties fell into position. Asami finished restoring Genzo and Mirage's wakefulness and now everyone was back in prime attacking position. Isuzu did a little inner cheer, her hand balling into a fist at her chest. She was too busy being happy, that she didn't notice her blonde Mage come up beside her.

"What the hell was that?"

Her head swung around at that. He never cursed, let alone at or around her.

"That was me getting things done."

"No, that was you trying to get yourself killed!"

He had stepped forward and grasped her by the shoulders, his eyes narrowed.

"I was conserving the party's MP, Rudy." She shouted defensively, shrugging him off of her.

"I know that's a concept you have a hard time grasping, but it's what I'm here for. If I hadn't done that, then we would have had to spend more time and energy cutting them back down again!"

"But that does not warrant recklessness, Miss Isuzu! You have a job, and you cannot do it if you die! When Ken issues an order, you need to listen!"

Isuzu let out a breath, stopping herself from saying anymore. This was not the time to argue or fight. She could kind of see his point, if she wasn't here she couldn't do anything for the group and she had ignored direction...Besides...

She gazed up at his face, alive with energy and sweat, glowing with exercise. Rudy looked so handsome when he was flustered like this. He was rarely ever truly angry with her. She smiled widely at him and activated Resonance Beat. He was staring at her agape with confusion at her switch in demeanor, but quickly responded to her new spell, chanting one of his own. A large pentagram appeared under Bushyasta's feet, barraging her with flame-like lightning and colorful musical notes. Despite this, Rudy's eyes never left Isuzu's.

"Why are you laughing?" He demanded, observing how she was giggling behind her hand.

"Umm, because...Rudy is..."

His displeased expression was making her laugh harder. It was so cute!

"I'm sorry, you're right. I was...you, know. Reckless."

She lowered her hand, still grinning widely and nodded to the raid boss.

"You are wasting my spell."

"Ah!" He gasped, realizing she was right.

Resonance Beat was an attack support spell which copied the attacks of whoever the bard attached it to. Since Isuzu specialized in fighting alongside Rudy, a Sorcerer, she had honed this particular skill. She had even upgraded it with a secret scroll. The amount of power they achieved together from it was outstanding.

He chanted many more spells before its effects wore out.

"Please, remain at my side for the remainder of this battle." He said finally.

"There is no reason for you to move up like that again."

Her face took on a more business-like composure and she nodded.

"Right. I'm sorry. We've got this."

She held up her fist and he held up his, knocking their knuckles together lightly. They moved together again as the battle raged around them. It was a long one, and Isuzu had only her ranged attack spells and resonance beat to rely on from her position, but she fought her hardest until the last of Bushyasta's HP hit zero.

* * *

That night, although everyone was weary, their excited chatter and high spirits were unmistakable. It was wonderful; they had defeated their first raid boss on the first try! Isuzu smiled to herself as she finished the last of her dinner around the campfire.

They had worked as a team and gained a lot of experience and goods from Bushyasta of the Pit. She gazed down at the small bag of items she had attained and smiled. It was only the beginning! Knowing she was able to work hard with her comrades to do such a thing filled her with joy. She understood why Rudy liked this so much.

It was these feelings of joy that spurred her to take up the dolphin shaped lute, holding it lovingly in her arms. Rudy glanced at her with a smile, all too familiar with the look in her eyes. She wanted, no, _needed_ to play at a moment like this.

"Is Isuzu-chan taking requests?!" Richard shouted excitedly, staring back and forth between the lute laden bard and the blonde sorcerer sitting beside her.

"Uh, I guess?" She replied in surprise.

She had simply brought out her lute to pass the time, as she was inclined to do in the evenings.

"You should play "Old Endings". Someone shouted.

"No, play "Bright Summer"!"

"Nah, my favorite is-"

The room exploded into a frenzy of requests. Isuzu glanced around, overwhelmed by their shouting.

"Guys! Guys!" She shouted, putting her hands up to silence them.

"I'm sorry, but if you want to hear one of my songs you need to come see a concert."

The whole group sighed in displeasure at this announcement.

"No fair! I'll bet Rudy gets to hear any song he wants. Isn't that right?" Richard prodded, shaking Rudy by the shoulder.

Isuzu giggled.

"Rudy is my test dummy, so of course he does." She admitted happily, sending the group into a stunned silence.

"Seriously? So you get to hear all her stuff before she even puts it out?"

"Ah, sometimes." He replied sheepishly, aware of the envious looks from the others.

"Anyways, my point is I can't take requests for my own stuff. But if anyone wants to hear something else, I'm sure I would be able to play it."

"Something else?"

"You mean, music from our world?"

She smiled and nodded humbly to everyone.

"Yes. I'll try my best to play it."

Everyone's eyes lit up and people began to chime in requests for songs.

There were so many, Rudy couldn't even begin to conceive. He knew their world was strange compared to this one. He understood that music was not restricted there like it once was here. But perhaps he never quite understood the depth at which music was created in their world. Because, between the 22 other members of the group, they named over 70 song titles and it had only been two minutes.

"Gosh, so many! I'll do one each, so take your pick. Richard, you can chose first!" She smiled, turning her body toward him.

* * *

The sound of her lute and singing was the only noise in the wide expanse of the dungeon chamber. Everyone was absorbed in the melody, awed by how the notes swirled around her. Her smooth, cute-like voice hit the high notes and swung gracefully into the melody. To Rudy, this was a normal sight. But this song...it was yet another he, of course, had never heard before. The songs everyone were choosing were so diverse; he got the feeling there were as many genres of song and there were of books.

This was like was getting a tiny peek into their world. Songs of love, scorn, pain, and passion. Words and places he couldn't even comprehend. Thoughts and emotions Rudy didn't even realize could exist inside a song were pouring from her lips and her instrument. It was truly something no Person of the Land could ever achieve. He couldn't believe it. How was it every time this woman played, he was stunned?

She seemed to have no problem fulfilling everyone's song request either, switching from girly sounding love songs, to songs with intense melodies requiring a lot of finger work and even obscene lyrics. She entertained everyone for over an hour, before finally allowing the notes of the last song to fade away into the darkness. Everyone applauded and she stood, clutching the instrument to her chest and taking a small bow.

"Amazing!"

"She seriously has talent!

"I know bards who can't even come close to that!"

She smiled and thanked everyone, pulling the strap of the lute over head to put it away for the night.

"Hey, wait a minute! What about Rudy's request?" Kira shouted out, pointing at the blonde Mage.

Isuzu stopped mid-motion and shot a glance at Rudy, who looked a bit shocked.

"I want to know what Rudy-kun's favorite song is!" He trilled, giving a girly laugh.

The girls of the group echoed his feelings and they all stared impatiently at Rudy to make a choice.

"N-no that isn't necessary. I'm sure Miss Isuzu is exhausted of playing. Some other time. I think dinner is ready!" He said with a smile, trying to steer the conversation away.

There was no way he could actually make a selection. He had never been exposed to so many songs from their world before. But when it became clear Rudy's words were not working, Isuzu readjusted the strap of her lute across her shoulder.

"It's okay. I got you." She whispered to him with a playful wink.

Then she began to play a song, which Rudy hadn't heard since he was a small boy. He stared at her wide eyed, struggling to keep himself composed. How did she know this song?

His hand fisted the edge of his seat as an awed gasp escaped him. Isuzu began to sing the lyrics, the original way it was sung by the People of the Land. His gaze was drawn to her face, watching every movement and shape her lips formed. Her annunciation was good. It was as if she had been...

_That's it! She must be studying the 42!_

Her eyes never strayed from his direction as she played, and Rudy realized that everyone else seemed to shrink away in his mind. It was just him and Isuzu and the musical notes winding around and between them, like a ribbon tying into a bow. The song ended softly, and no one reacted for several seconds, giving the warm notes times to dissipate. Finally, cheers resounded and their companions clapped in excitement, not a single one recognizing that song.

"That was...but how did you?" He stumbled around to ask her the burning question in his mind.

She giggled a little and Rudy noticed her hand come up and grasp a chain around her neck.

"There is a girl who works at The Stage. We starting talking a lot and became friends. She's teaching me some things. I can play all 42 now."

"That is amazing! I had no idea you were working on this."

"Yes, well...I wanted to surprise you. It's everything that...that Rudy grew up knowing, so I wanted to..."

"Isuzu-chan, that was amazing!" She was interrupted by Richard.

"Yes, very good!"

"Was that an American song?

"But it seemed familiar somehow…"

"So that's Rudy's favorite huh?"

Everyone's voices melded together in a flurry of excitement and Isuzu merely smiled and nodded to them all. She cast Rundllehaus a knowing glance, one that spoke of all their precious secrets. He smiled, knowing that in this moment she understood his feelings completely.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify a couple of things about skills, I'm taking them all from the translations we have from the Log Horizon TRPG. A lot of these weren't talked about in the novels, but I'm trying to stick to official "cannon" skills (with the exception of overskills, we can be a bit creative with those). I'm a little weak at writing battle scenes, but I am hoping to see improvement as I write more of the raid.
> 
> As always, your thoughts and comments are more than welcome (I love hearing from everyone! It makes my day like you couldn't believe!)


	12. The Holes of Frustration in my Heart

The next two weeks were spent wandering the mazes and chambers of the first floor of the pit. In that time, they had managed to find and defeat the second raid boss, which revealed their only path downward into the second floor. They descended the staircase and began exploration. Everyone moved together, scouting and clearing out every room they came across. They made camp in a long passage way, which contained a safe zone. This zone contained a healing spring, which promoted HP/MP regeneration. According to Ken, all four floors of the Pit had a room such as this, though they were not necessarily placed conveniently. Made sense, as far as Rudy was concerned. No one wanted to make it too easy on them.

On the opposite end of the corridor to this chamber was a large room, which was dark and dingy. They had found it crawling with undead, coated thickly in a poisonous miasma. The group had strategically beat the entire horde, with the help of the elegant Miss Isuzu.

Rudy sighed, now sitting alone near the sparkling spring and thinking dreamily of her movements in battle that day. The way her braid whipped around her body and her hips swayed with each graceful turn. She was like a dancer, elegant yet deadly, twirling her spear overhead, then bringing it down for a powerful strike. The cadences of her overskill were just as lovely as watching her.

This was effective, but when several of their front line tanks became poisoned he watched as she switched from Pavane Dance, which increased evasion rate, to Nonpoisonous Tarentella, a support song that aided in status recovery. With this and Prelude Onslaught in place, she then pulled out her harmonica and Rudy knew what she was doing next.

Battle Conduct didn't look like much compared to her other skills, but it was surely effective, especially for someone like him. Rudy had moved himself closer to her, getting ready for the ringing of her scales. It was a straightforward process. A short scale meant she only inflicted the hit monster with a five second status ailment, while a longer one would mean a ten or fifteen second one.

Rudy laughed at his self, staring down into the cool water of the spring. Listening to her play an instrument, he had almost forgotten they were in the middle of battle (which was so unlike him). He had to rush forward to assault the enemy before her. She had bonked him on the head for being so distracted, though she luckily had no idea what was causing it.

He loved the sound of that harmonica. He could still remember the quest she obtained it from as if it were yesterday. He, the twins, Miss Serara, and Miss Isuzu had gone together, having heard a rumor that a small quest existed on the outskirts of Akiba. Defeating the boss within was supposed to give you something useful to your class, so they had followed their leads and their instincts.

"Rudy-kun, what are you doing?"

He looked up and realized Nami was smiling down at him. She was a petite girl, with short hair and shy sensibility. Rudy definitely felt she was lacking in confidence, so he had learned to put his best foot forward when around her. When he showed off a little in front of her, it seemed to imbue the younger Sorceress' with more courage than she could muster on her own

"Hello, Miss Nami. I am merely enjoying the beautiful sounds and aura of this healing spring." He responded, gesturing elaborately toward the running water.

Nami sighed at the sight of him, practically sparkling brighter than the water was with his princely smile.

"It is nice to see something so wonderful in a raid dungeon, is it not?" He continued, completely unaware of Nami's staring.

"Oh yes. Most definitely. I'm...well, Im just a little worried about you though, Rudy-kun..."

"Worried?" He asked slowly, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yes. You seemed very out of it today. You definitely were not your usual self. Are you doing alright?"

He laughed at that, as if the thought was preposterous, and then turned his head as if to stare further into the spring. In reality, his face was flushing crimson. Was his mood truly that obvious? Had he really acted that much of a scatterbrain, to catch someone else's notice?

"I am perfectly fine, Miss Nami. There is no cause for concern. I was a little weary today, that was all."

"I see. So you were tired...I was worried. I thought that...that maybe you and Isuzu had..."

Rudy spun around abruptly at that, his eyes wide.

"That we had what?!"

Nami's eyebrows furrowed, realizing the usually composed Sorcerer before her, looked anything but.

"I was worried you two had a fight."

"Oh." He said in surprise.

"No. Not at all."

"Then why are you here by yourself? I thought maybe you had a phone call, like you usually do but..."

This time he was unable to hide the flush that lightly stained his cheeks.

"I'm haven't seen you take hardly two calls since we left town."

"Ah, yes." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

Rudy was attempting to figure out a way to answer her elegantly, but an eloquent response would not come.

"That is because, I have no need for phone calls." He said this with a nod and stood. He gestured toward their camp, offering to walk back with her.

They began to make their way near the clump of people, all centered around Isuzu and the fire, and Nami did not miss how Rudy's eyes found her almost instantly.

In that instant, the hidden meaning in Rudy's words hit her like a truck and she stopped in her tracks. Rudy didn't need to stay on the phone talking all evening as he usually did, because the one he did all that talking to was here with him. The one everyone had joked was Rudy's "mystery woman", was in this party. It was Isuzu. Of course it was Isuzu! Nami felt her heart sink.

Rudy hadn't even noticed she had stopped. He was now standing next to the fire, talking arrogantly about how everyone should expect an increase in his magical capabilities due to the elegance of the spring he had just returned from. It was utterly ridiculous and everyone rolled their eyes or shook their head at his ramblings.

Nami liked to believe she understood Rudy's character quite well. She knew he was a little self-important, but at least he was kind. At least he was caring. She was supportive and full of praise for him and one day she hoped to make him see that. Nami would never call him foolish and shake her head. Even so, she watched as the famous Isuzu stalked over to him during his speech and pulled him down, punching him in the ribs multiple times to make him stop talking. Nami listened as they squabbled back and forth and she began to feel sorry for him. He seemed to like Isuzu a lot, and she was treating him like a punching bag.

But then, just like that, the mood shifted. Isuzu began to giggle and pet his head, mumbling something to him neither Nami nor anyone else could hear. And suddenly, it was all falling into place. The flush in his cheek and the way he smiled widely at her, despite her rough treatment said it all. Nami's suspicions were slowly being confirmed.

Rudy is in love with Isuzu.

Isuzu-chan, the famous musician.

Nami moved to the corner of the fire pit and took a seat next to Asami, trying to ignore her own thoughts. She numbly watched as they continued to quibble back and forth, having some manner of silly argument the others laughed at in amusement. They looked so natural together and happy. If it was true, if Rudy really did have feelings for her, she couldn't win against that. There was no possible way.

"Hey, you alright Nami?" Asami questioned, furrowing her brow.

Nami snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her friend.

"Ah, yes. I'm…I'm just…"

"It's going to be fine." Asami encouraged, having a good idea what was troubling her friend from the way she was staring wide eyed at their one and only bard.

"I know, its just…"

"She said they were just friends. No need to summon the green monster."

Nami nodded her head, deciding that agreeing with Asami was much easier than arguing about it.

* * *

For the next several days, the group spent all their time fighting through the complicated mazes of the second floor dungeon. The winding and seemingly endless corridors had them stumped for the location of Drekavac, the next raid boss. Tensions were running high and frustration for the lack of progress was setting in among the team.

Finally, Ken decided it was best to divide and conquer, meaning the raid group would now explore the dungeon by parties.

With this in mind, Nami and her group had set off this morning on their own route and seemed to be making progress. At least, that's what Zeeke had been saying over and over every time they came to an area with multiple pathways.

"This is great, were making progress!"

"Come one guys, keep going. We're making progress!"

"Lets go left. Ken's going to be happy with all this progress we're making!"

Nami could tell it was starting to drive Haru crazy. He kept shooting him death glares in response and breaking formation. Then, Rudy got on Haru's case for breaking formation and they got into an argument as well. The tense situation only got better once Isuzu intervened and reorganized everyone for the sake of convenience and peace.

Did she mention how "conveniently" Isuzu had reorganized everyone?

Zeeke in front. _Her and Rudy behind him_. Nami and Asami after them. And Haru bringing up the rear.

She sighed and shook her head from such thoughts.

_No, no! It really does make sense. She's obviously best suited to calm him down when he's angry, plus they fight so well together._

"You still doing okay?" Asami asked, eyeing her from the side.

"Yes, I am fine." Nami nodded.

Suddenly the duo burst into laughter, Isuzu elbowing Rudy playfully in the side.

Nami sunk into herself and paused to check her status screen, trying to ignore the scene in front of her.

_No, there's no scene…_

She reprimanded herself, glance back at the blonde sorcerer and the elegant bard beside him.

_They are only chatting with each other…_

While she had always been thankful to be in Rudy's party, since her revelation last night about Rudy's feelings for Isuzu, she had been having a hard time seeing them together. Every smile, every glance was like a jab to her heart.

"Hey you two, keep it down. I don't like the look of this." Zeeke hollered.

Nami realized they had entered another room and the mood around her shifted. Zeeke was shouting for a tighter formation. Rudy and Isuzu cut off their conversation abruptly, Isuzu pulling slightly in front. Nami took the opportunity to scurry forward and settle at Rudy's left.

"Are you ready, Miss Nami?" He asked her with a smile.

"Ah, um, yes. Yes!" She nodded, smiling widely back at him.

"Six enemies ahead!" Zeeke shouted, causing Nami to tense.

"Be on your guard." Rudy continued, with an encouraging nod to her.

Up ahead they could see Isuzu and Zeeke engaging with the enemy group. They were small in stature and swiped at them with long, threatening claws.

"Zeeke, on your left!" Isuzu shouted, knocking one back with her staff.

Rudy moved up into closer range, raising his mage's cane and shooting a freeze arrow at it. It was sent sprawling backwards. Isuzu shot him a glance and he gave her a thumbs up in response. Nami resisted to urge to roll her eyes.

_He was just protecting her. That doesn't mean he loves her. It just means she's our only bard…_

While Nami nodded to herself about this, she failed to hear the cries of Asami and Haru, as another group of four surrounded her from the sides. She felt the strike to her back before it even registered, falling to her knees in shock and pain.

"Wha…what?!" She cried, feeling hands on her shoulders, hoisting her to her feet. She looked up to see Isuzu and Asami on either side of her, while Haru and Rudy protected her from any further damage.

"Nami, are you okay?" Isuzu worried, squeezing her shoulder.

"What were you doing, spacing out in the middle of a battle?" Asami asked, shaking her head.

"I…I wasn't. We should help!" Nami squeaked, feeling immensely embarrassed at having to be saved like that.

"Its okay, hang back and let your HP recover." Isuzu nodded, motioning to Asami.

"Hey girlie! Its okay, I'll heal her!" She bounced with enthusiasm, grasping both of Nami's shoulders.

"Alright, don't worry Nami. I've got your back!" Isuzu said kindly, and moved forward to help the guys.

Tears sprang into Nami's eyes. How did she get off thinking all those mean things about her? It was impossible to dislike her when she was so nice.

"You okay?" Asami questioned for the tenth time, her palms glowing with white light as she activated a healing spell.

"Mmhmm…just…Isuzu's so nice…" Nami responded, almost in a whine.

It wasn't fair.

"She is isn't she-" Asami began.

"Rudy, knock it off!" Haru's voice cut through the girl's conversation.

Their attention was instantly on the intense battle before them.

"There's too many surrounding us." Rudy argued stubbornly.

"That's cuz you're attracting them all!" Haru shouted back.

"Cut it out! Less arguing more fighting!" Isuzu hollered at them both.

"And you!" She continued, rounding on Rudy.

"You're attracting too many enemies. Get it together and fall back."

She rushed away to help Haru and Zeeke, who had managed to clump the enemies in one area. Isuzu's movements were a flurry of striking and twirling and Haru swung his sword at top speed at the ferocious beasts. A sheepish Rudy hurried to the back of the battlefield, where the two girls stood stunned.

They glanced at each other and then back at Rudy.

"Well, she's really nice but…" Asami trailed off.

"She's a bit scary too…" Nami agreed.

"Earth to the mages! We could use a little help!" Haru shouted over his shoulder, blocking a gruesome swipe with his sword.

Rudy's anger was now bristling at Haru's sarcastic tone. Nami moved forward, now fully healed and shot off a spell, glancing shyly at a seething Rudy. He huffed and folded his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"Rudy, don't you think that you should…"

"What does he want? He can't decide. Am I doing too much or too little? Is he-"

"Rudy, Isuzu is…" Nami interrupted, firing another shot of electricity and pointing toward her.

That got Rudy's attention immediately as his eyes searched frantically for her. She was starting to get overwhelmed with her corner of the battle field. He raised his cane and summoned his Orb of Lava. Nami watched as it jumped around from monster to monster, dealing major damage to the horde. That was one way to get him out of his stubbornness and participate, at least.

"Rudy, Nami, give them everything you got!" Isuzu yelled, stabbing one in the chest.

The two mages let loose, while Haru and Zeeke continued to defend. Isuzu took care of the stragglers, keeping them from reaching Asami from behind. With a final screech, the last one fell, its body dissolving into the dingy air. Before they could breath a sigh of relief, the dark tunnel before them illuminated to reveal…

Another dead end.

Everyone groaned.

"Are you kidding me?" Haru yelled, kicking a nearby rock in frustration.

"Come on guys, its okay." Nami tried to encourage.

"Yeah, it's fine." Isuzu agreed.

"We'll just have to…"

Her words were drowned out by a mighty rumbling, which shook the ground beneath them.

"What's going on?" Zeeke shouted above the noise.

"I am not sure!" Rudy shouted back.

Another bright light shone and the rumbling stopped. The light dissipated and an enormous doorway was revealed. The party stood in awe, silence now permeating the room.

"Is that…?" Asami whispered, her voice carrying throughout the room.

"I believe it is." Zeeke said with a smile.

Sweat ran down Isuzu's brow as she breathed a sigh of relief.

Their days of searching for the entrance to Drekavac's domain had finally come to a close.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far!


End file.
